


The Naughty Bits

by SpookyNoodle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anthology, Choking, Constraint, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gangbang, Oral, Passionate, Tentacles, Unshaven, Vaginal, blowjob, cloning, loving, shaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyNoodle/pseuds/SpookyNoodle
Summary: Sometimes I write naughty stuff. It goes here.





	1. Cabin in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So! Uh…yeah. This is a new series I'm starting. Well, not really "starting" just… uh… putting out there. Sometimes I'll read a story, or an idea will come to me, and my brain will start a-whirring and my fingers will start a-tapping, and a smutty one shot will start to come.
> 
> Tbh, I was very crunched for time, and I wanted to get this out before the next official chapter of Forged Destiny, so this chapter might get taken down, but the premise is the same: The story is where I'm going to post any and all future smut in my stories.
> 
> Any one-shot ideas that come to me from reading other work? They go here.
> 
> Any one-shot ideas that just plain come to me in my own musings? They go here.
> 
> Any canon scenes in my work that involve two people sleeping together? They go here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Blake are trapped, dying in a cabin on a mountainside. They decided to share their final moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic: Forged Destiny (Coeur Al'Aran)
> 
> Characters: Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna
> 
> Status: Not Canon
> 
> Kinks: Female Oral, Missionary, Unshaven, No Protection, Intimacy

"Jaune… will you do something for me?"

"If I can. What do you want me to do?"

Her cold hands reached up to touch my cheeks, and before I could think to question, her lips were on mine once more. It wasn't the sweet, passionate kiss of the night before. This was one was hungry, desperate and bitter.

"Blake?" I asked, panting a little as we parted.

"I'd r-rather have a pleasant memory," she said, pushing up against me and placing a tiny kiss on my chin. "We need the heat anyway and… and honestly, I just don't want to die miserable, cold and alone."

Her lips were on mine once more before I could protest. Her hands pushed up against my shirt, underneath it and against my stomach. As cold as they were, it still felt like hot fire against my skin. I could feel my mind blur too, lost in the sensation as her tongue pushed against my lips and I granted it entry.

Her tongue roamed my mouth, my own pushed against it. No romance, no tender feeling, but hot, passionate lust, mixed with a desire to forget the world around us, to pretend it wasn't happening. My eyes closed, and for a moment it was possible. I was cold, as was the room, but Blake was so very warm.

 _Screw it,_  I thought. If I were to die here, if we were both to die here, then what did it matter what we did or didn't do? She wanted it, my body wanted it, I wanted it – and the consequences wouldn't matter a damn bit. She was right. I'd rather my last moments be happy ones. I pushed back against her, hands falling beneath the cloak as I ran them across her toned stomach, up her arms, to rest on her shoulders. Blake made an appreciative moan into my own mouth.

"Are you sure?" I asked, as I pushed her down atop the cloak.

Her cheeks were red, flushed with emotion. "Not really," she said, with an almost coy smile.

"Me neither," I admitted.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down. We lost one another in a sense of touch and taste, of my lips against hers, and then her chin – then her neck. I felt her hands run across my chest, touch the amulet which allowed all of this in the first place. She pulled my shirt up and over my arms, revealing me without my lips ever leaving her.

Her hands traced up my stomach, bumping along every ridge and valley. A blacksmith's life was hardly relaxed, and my body had only toned more as my lifestyle had changed to that of a hero. Her hand circled back, and tugged at the waistband of my trousers, her tongue effectively distracting me as it circled its way around my mouth, deftly evading my own in a game of chase that seemed to mirror our very relationship.

I barely noticed as her deft fingers undid the knot at my waist, and started to tug them down until her hand cupping my growing bulging and fondled.

"Aa~!" I broke from our kiss, finally, and gasped into her mouth, pleasure coursing up and down my body like a fever. She nuzzled her nose and lips against my face, laying down kisses wherever she could as she giggled.

"I like that sound."

Before I could comment, she squeezed again, and my thoughts turned to jelly. I growled at her continued laughter, and resolved myself to take control.

And kissed her again, harder, pushing her bag against the woolen cloak beneath us and allowing my weight to settle into her body. She panted for breath, and leaned forward to recapture my lips as they left her, but her lips were soon busy, caressing each delighted moan as my lips devoured her neck.

I suckled, leaving a little pockmark as my lips left, and my tongue extended tracing a trail of fire down to her collarbone.

Her chest heaved, and I could feel her fingers tangling in my hair, petting with affection as I laid hard, wet kisses closer and closer to her breasts. My hands reached behind her, and she gladly arched her body up to me, her chest pressing against my own.

My fingers were just as deft as hers as I undid the knot at her back, and I tore away her top, hands immediately pushing against her breasts and pushing her back against the floor. Her nipples, hard and somehow hotter than the rest of her, pricked my palms, and she whispered my name.

I stopped immediately. "Yes?"

She laughed quietly, shaking her head. "I meant- ha… so attentive. I didn't want to stop, you just…"

Bemused, I kissed at her chin and neck, making my way up and pressing my lips to her own. I defensively replied, "I don't really have a lot of experience…"

She shook he head again, curtains of wavy dark hair falling to either side as she kissed me in return before settling back onto the cloak.

"It's okay. Just… keep this up, and I'll say your name a lot more…"

"But do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Her voice was desperate, eager. "Just… when I want you to stop, I'll tell you. But, if I say your name… take that as a sign that you're… um…"

"What?"

She looked away, embarrassed. "That you're doing well."

I nodded, eyeing her cautiously. Now that we'd broken our momentum, I wasn't quite sure how to begin again. Blake rolled her eyes and grabbed my hands, moving them in circling where they still held her breasts. I mouthed a silent 'Oh', and my hands moved on their own, pushing against her chest.

She sighed contentedly, before I squeezed my hands and she gasped, her arms rising up and settling behind her head. My hips straddled her own, pants settled around my thighs, and the second cloak lay across my waist, the fur soft against my back. Blake's brassiere sat a few inches away, and I couldn't help but stare in awe at her body, the snow-filtered moonlight pouring through window to caress her skin.

It should consider itself lucky to dare illuminate someone so perfect. Despite the cold, Blake's cheeks were flushed with passion, her eyes closed in ecstasy as my hands worked her breasts in circles. Extending out from their softness was lithe muscle, conditioned for a lot longer than mine had been.

My eye's traced downward, following every ridge of her body as her fingers had explored my own body before. I watched her abdominals stretch with each shuddering, pleasured breath. Her neck was thin, but I could see cords of muscle their belying her true strength. My hands roved over her like creatures of their own, and my fingers squeezed at her aching nipples. My breath caught as she bit her lip, eyes squeezing in ecstasy as her body arched up, her body craving the touch of my own.

She was perfect, she was a goddess. And she deserved better than to die in some desolate cabin with a climbing Blacksmith. But that was where she was, and as much as it ached every fibre of my being, that's likely how she would say. And so, I would worship her with every breath left in my body.

She groaned in displeasure as my palms abandoned her teats to the chill air, but she gasped in surprise at what replaced them: my tongue slathering the hot flesh before closing and suckling. Her hands fell, tangling with familiarity into my hair once again, as if to keep me her prisoner.

 _'_ _As if I would ever leave.'_ My tongue curled around nipple, and it pushed against it harder as she pulled at my hair. My lips left the first teat and moved to the second, layering it with the same wet treatment was my thumb reached up, brushing against her first nipple with slick ease.

"Yessss…" She hissed out the sound, her face twisting into my hair. "Nooo-" So soon after her expressed assignment, my lips left her. Her displeasured moan cut off as she froze, my mouth cupping and lathering its way down her belly. She gasped raggedly, her excited breaths shaking her whole body as my tongue dipped into her belly button. She seemed to guess where I was going.

The woolen cloak settling around my shoulders, my cut caught at cloth, and her labored breathing was almost at a feverish intensity. My hands caressed their way down her sides before settling on the little knots of her underwear, tugging hard and peeling it away to lay against the fur cloak.

My face lowered, and my mouth was tickled by curly dark hair. I extended my tongue out again and pressed at the sensitive flesh, the hair tickling against me. "Hoooooooooonnnggghhhh~" I looked up to see Blake's face peaking between her heaving breasts, her eyes lidded but desperate to stay open, to watch me do it.

My hands reached around, and my thumbs shifted, pushing and holding away the hair to reveal a pair of vertical lips, pink, puffy, and warming than the hottest fair in the world. My index fingers came and held back the hair, my thumbs freed to gently pry at her folds, pulling them apart to reveal the shiny flesh inside. "Oh god~!"

Her hands fondled at her own breasts now, and she gasped and panted, her face twisting from side to side as my tongue slithered out and licked at her inner walls. My tongue flicked in and out of her like I was some animal drinking from a pond. And right now, I felt like an animal.

My tongue ached to reach deeper, and so my face pushed in, her folds enveloping the wriggling muscle completely, and my teeth brushed and rubbed against something stiff. "Ah! Jaune!" Her body was like an instrument; I push my tongue here and she cried "Fuck!", over there and "Oh yes!", moving it here, "Jaaaaune~!"

I felt shaky fingers rope into my hair, and she pushed her hips up, desperate to have me touch more of her, deeper. My tongue wriggled through her insides, and some hair escape to brush against my face as I slipped a finger inside of her, rubbing against slick skin.

"Yes! Yes! Yeees! Oh god, Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaune~!" Her hips bucked up against my face, her body arching up. Her thighs closed around my head, quivering and shaking in blissful orgasm, before her body released, and she collapsed onto the cloak. Her fingers still clung to my head, and they flopped exhaustedly to the floor on either side of her hips. Something small and slick was still trickling from her core, and my mouth swooped in to lap it up, her body shivering appreciatively from the stimulation.

I crawled up, my elbows settling on either side of her shoulders as I kissed at her neck.

We lay there, for a while, wrapped around each other as Blake panted into the cold and empty darkness. I was very proud of myself. Blake looked like a steamed mess, her hair awry in the spots where it wasn't plastered to her face with sweat. I cleared away a few strands, and another long lock, tucking it back behind her ear.

She smiled up at me, and my breath caught again at just how beautiful she was. It was instinct that drew me to her face, pressing our lips together our tongues greeting each other like old friends.

We broke, panting. "Better?"

She chuckled tiredly. "Much. But…"

I felt a hand tugging at my underwear, and my eyes widened as she pulled it away, her hand stroking me quickly to an aching hardness.

"Blake, you don't- we don't have to-" Her other hand pressed a finger to my lips.

"I want to." She grabbed one of my hands and held it against her core, the heat radiating through the hair and the cold. Her arm reached up and pulled my face closer, and she whispered while kissing at my ear. "I  _really_ want to."

I swallowed, every anxiety that I had previously banished flooding my senses. A dozen raced past, but one kept coming back.  _'_ _Am I big enough?'_ Blake must have sense my question, for she kissed me, forcing open my mouth and comforting me with her tongue.

Her hand tangled in my hair, holding me against her, but the other slid down my back, before pushing at my hips from behind.

I got up, propping myself up on my knees, and one hand grasped my shaft, maneuvering it until my tip nudged insistently at her entrance. I hesitated.

"Blake, are you sur-?"

She thrust upward, taking my first two thirds, and the both of us moaned in bliss, our cries flying back to us from the chill walls. Her fingernails dug into my back, pulling me lower, with enough force that she almost lifted herself off the ground. Instead, I came down to her, and finished the impromptu thrust. Her folds spread before me, clutching onto me in a carnal embrace, and she shifted, her legs falling across my thighs so that her feet dangled behind me.

I pulled out, and my eyes fluttered from the waves of sensations. It was impossible for anyone to ever feel this good. Her folds clung to me, clutched at my shaft as it left her, and based on the look on Blake's face, it was as if the world was ending.

I thrust in again, an easy motion that made my world spin in dizzying shades of exquisite bliss. "Aaaah~!" Blake cried out, her head flying back as her hands scrabbled over my sweaty back for purchase. When I looked back, I saw her toes curling and uncurling, her legs arching before relaxing again.

We parted, I developed a relaxed rhythm, every inch given and lost dragging euphoric cries from each of us. My body hunched forward, and her hands slid slick across my back and neck to cup the sides of my face. She kissed me, sweetly, simply, and my pace increased, hips slamming into hers with growing vigor.

"Ongh! Ongh! Ongh!" Blake squeaked with every thrust, her mouth dropping and hanging open in an ecstatic 'oh', her jaw bouncing the tiniest bit every time I moved. Golden eyes gazed at me. Sometimes they fluttered closed, only to snap back open, picking apart every facet of my soul.

It's… not exactly the most original way to phrase it, but I can't think of any other way it could be said: we were one. Body, soul, mind, heart, all of it. We were tapping into older than either of us, and I couldn't imagine any other way I would rather die.

I was close, I could feel it. A force building up in the pit of my stomach, and my pace increased again, the loud slaps off our meeting bodies drowned out by Blake's cries and my feverish whispering of her name.

As I felt it come, I pulled away, meaning to finish outside, but Blake's legs wrapped behind me and pulled me in again, her face crashing into mine in a clumsy kiss, our teeth clacking together as she moaned, her thighs twitching around me. I came, hard, hot pumps of cum painting her insides as I moaned myself. Burst after burst of cream filled her, and my body began to ache. I wasn't sure what was and wasn't my body anymore, we were so tangled together, finishing together, just…  _being_ together.

After her body had finished convulsing, she collapsed onto the cloak, my body resting comfortably atop hers. She kissed tiredly at my face, and I at hers, lips caressing cheeks, hair, noses, eyelids, chins, necks, ears, anything to never part from each other.

After a while, we simply looked at each other, our final remnants of energy living us through our last act.

"You know, it may not have been timed that great-" I whispered into her neck, rolling until I lay beside her, my face lying on a curtain of sweaty, wonderful-smelling hair.

"Hm?"

"But I can't think of anywhere else I'd choice to die."

She scoffed, in a way that only the near-asleep can. "A forgotten cabin, in the middle of a winter storm, on the side of a forsaken mountain?"

"In your arms."

She looked at me then, and smiled. I fell asleep to her strange reply, and her fingers combing through my hair.

"My strange knight…"

* * *

"-inside…"

I stirred, blurry eyes opening.

Blake was already awake, and she stared at me intently. Were we already dead? Were we just imagining things?

No… There was a scratching outside, the sound of something striking snow.

Something stirred to life inside me. I pulled back from Blake, dazed blue eyes staring into pools of gold. "Is that…?" Blake couldn't finish. It sounded like she didn't dare believe it.

"Hello?" I called, hoping against all hope.

There was a pause. It lasted not even a second but felt like an eternity, in which all noise ceased to be. And then, against all odds.

"Jaune?"

"Pyrrha?" I yelled. "Pyrrha, is that you!?"

"Jaune! Oh, my goodness, you're okay!" The noise increased, what had been a dogged digging now became a frantic scramble.

"Faster!" Nora yelled, not an ounce of humour in her voice.

"Ruby, back away a bit," Yang shouted. "Let me get some space on this. Weiss, hit us up with some fire."

Relief struck me like a Beowolf. It was enough to make my arms collapse, to fall atop Blake and rest my cheek against hers. "They found us," I whispered. "They… they really found us. Blake, we're going to make it!"

"I-I guess we are," she breathed. What was once a tentative smile blossomed into something bigger. "I suppose I don't have to blame you for this accursed Quest just yet."

"Is Blake in there with you?" Ruby yelled through the wooden walls. "We couldn't find her."

"She's here," I called back. I turned to Blake with a smile. "She's…" My words cut off as I looked down on her. Completely naked, Blake's skin was flushed red with one or two telling marks on her shoulders. Her lips were bruised from mine, her hair in disarray and her arms still wrapped around me.

She seemed to realise what I'd seen at that moment too. Her eyes grew wide, then glanced away. Suddenly, it felt very warm in the room… overly so.

"Can you…?" she didn't finish, nor meet my eyes, but that didn't stop me rolling off of her and looking the other way as she scrambled for her discarded clothing. With a dry mouth, I pulled my own shirt and pants on, the armor scrabbling after.

It was a jumbled, bashful affair, in wish neither of us dared look at the other. How it could be so after what we'd done, I had no idea. All I knew was that I couldn't meet her eyes, even as we stood up, fully clothed.

It was not a moment too soon, either, for the door barged open and a bedraggled, blonde figure strode in. Yang took one look at us, standing at least twelve feet away from one another, and froze my heart with one sentence.

"You look like the most awkward pair in history."

"Ah…" Nothing came out, despite my best efforts. Did she… did she know?

"Don't tell me you two are still stuck in your little argument? Hell, you'd think being trapped in a cabin together would help get over that."

The argument? Oh gods, yes – anything I could grasp onto.

"You know me," I laughed – perhaps a little too hysterically. "I'm stubborn as a rock."

Fortunately for me I didn't have to explain any further, for something struck me as though it had been launched from a ballista. Small arms wrapped around me and crushed my ribs with deceptive strength. "Jaune!" Ruby wept, tears instantly staining my top.

"H-Hey Ru-"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha whispered, taking position on my other side and destroying all hope I had of escape. Okay, well, at least it could get any wor-

"JAUNEY!" Nora yelled.

We were bowled to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs.

"Belladonna," Weiss nodded to the Assassin.

"Please spare me the hug, Schnee."

"Everyone's alive!" Nora cheered. "Oh, my god, Jauney – we were so worried. First you and Blakey got swallowed by the ground, then the earthquakes got bigger and we went to look for you when we could, but a blizzard rolled in and then when it was over some Grimm actually thought it would be a good idea to get in my way an-"

I cut her off with a hand over her mouth, which wasn't an easy task with Ruby and Pyrrha crushing me. "How did you find us?" I asked.

"The smoke from your chimney," Ren answered. "It travelled for a long way. We didn't know it was you, but it seemed our only hope. I'm glad to see you alive, Jaune."

Alive…

We were, weren't we? Through the haze of relieved tears that settled across my vision, I looked towards Blake. She was as stoic and steadfast as ever, but after what we'd shared, what she revealed and how she acted… I knew it was a mask. Her eyes met mine briefly, only for a moment, before we together looked down at her stomach. She cupped a hand to it for a moment, before coughing and looking away in embarrassment. Even in that brief instance, however, I caught the naked relief within her gaze. It almost made me choke.

"I'm glad to  _be_  alive, Ren." I said. "I'm glad to still be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hey, I wrote this in one day first copy-n-paste, to 3000 words of my own stuff, to the final capstone of Coeur's original chapter.
> 
> Also, I simultaneously do and don't feel the need to apologize here: at 3000 words (sans copied text for context and author's note), this is substantially shorter than the last two chapters of Intensive Counseling were, and well, I'm not sure why.
> 
> The scene and parts came into my head, foreplay, oral, and then sex, and… that was it. I can't write what isn't there, and my brain didn't feel like supplying anything else for me.
> 
> Sometimes, I feel more like a pen than an author. The stories come from some unknown, ever-unknowable place, and I'm just a conduit. I either make time to write them, or ignore them to play Bioshock/Overwatch, AHEM I mean… do homework, yes…
> 
> But either way, once the burst of inspiration is gone… I'm out of luck. I can stare at my laptop and notes all I want, but my fingers refuse to make anything that satisfies me.
> 
> EDIT 1: Followed a reviewer's advice about including the original work's author, and added a phrase as Jaune finishes inside of Blake.


	2. Yang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds a cloning gun and uses it for bedroom play with the boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World: The Harem AU
> 
> Characters: Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long
> 
> Status: Canon
> 
> Kinks: Female oral, cloning, male oral, double penetration, gang bang, facial

"When  _I_  think something is crazy, then you know something is crazy."

Yang was slowly lowered from the ceiling, descending into the hallway, "This is really not the time to talk about this."

"I'm just saying."

"And you keep say- stop!" Yang's hushed whisper echoed  _agonizingly_ loud off the metal walls off the dark hallway. She winced, and fumbled at her belt for something, small clicks escaping past her fingers. Taser? Not it. The weird jelly thing? Not till later. Spray ca-

The small aerosol can slipped past her fingers and fell to the ground below. If it hit, it would set off pressure sensors, laser sensors, and god knew who other kind of sensors. Her hands flailed in the open air, flying, and-

Cool metal smacked against her palm, and she huffed. She…was a terrible spy. Then again, she didn't exactly need to do this ever again. This was a onetime thing, so she could- she stopped and shivered at the thought. Shit spy or no, Yang was looking forward to tonight. She could feel his hands on her-

"Wonder spy!" A voice crackled in her ear.

"Ouch! No need to yell! I've got your voice in my ear, and you're only ten feet away, anyway!"

Nora peered down a hole, her hair falling 'upward' to the floor above her. Things were weird when you were upside down. "I was just gonna say, you haven't moved in a while."

"Nora, are you crazy!? You aren't wearing any headgear!"

Nora looked at her oddly, brought a hand down and tweaked at one of the dangling ginger strands. "My hair is four inches long. I don't need a freaking helmet to keep my mane in check."

Yang turned and glared at her from said biker helmet, blonde locks oozing from the bottom and out the front. "You suck."

Nora just shrugged and stuck her tongue out. Yang suddenly turned white (not that you could tell, past all the hair; seriously, it's a wonder she could even see).

"Nora…if you're here…who's holding the other side of the rope?"

Her turquoise eyes went wide, and she held a finger on her other hand to her chain. Wait a minute, how wasn't she falling through the skylight? "Oh, I tied it to a radiator!"

"You are crazy!" Yang hissed at her and shook the spray can at her partner in crime, but the movement caused Yang to slowly spin in circles. "God damnit!"

"You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" The two smirked at each other. At least, Nora guessed she was smirking at her.

"You know I do."

Yang's frustrating and lethargic rotation took Nora out of her sight. The rope gave an inch. Yang  _did not_ scream.

Nora's pattering footsteps could be heard across the roof above her. She called to her, comms off so she wouldn't destroy Yang's ears. "Uhhhhhh, it's just the house settling!"

"You are the worst person I could've picked for this!"

She heard a 'pop' in her ear, and Nora's panting, breathy voice crackled over the earpiece. "And the only one crazy enough to agree."

Yang winced. She had her there. "Nora, move the mic, it's too close to your mouth."

She winced much harder as her ear was filled with horrifically loud scraping and rustling, before Nora's voice came to her again, clearer and  _blessedly_  quiet. "Like this?" Yang's sigh was confirmation enough. "Jeez, no need to be rude."

She chuckled to herself, continuing her lazy spin in the weird hallway. A door sidled into her view, a biometric scanner and keypad to its right. "Alright, Nora, you got the thing?"

"Yup."

"Then do the thing!"

"Doing!"

Yang hummed as the thumb drive did its work, the turning movement almost soothing, in a way. Nora's voice crackled to her again "You know, I think it's a bad idea to play a guy like that."

"What, the nerd?"

"See, you don't even know his name."

"He was a creep! Kept staring at my boobs!"

"Because you didn't wear a jacket that day. Everyone would've stared at your boobs."

"He didn't." Yang felt a bubbling warmth in her chest, and an idiotic grin spread across her face. He  _never_ looked at her that way, except when they were alone.

"You're doing that stupid smile again, aren't you?"

"Tooooootalllyyyyyyyy."

"Ugh, stop trying to distract me, I-"

"But it looks so good on you." Yang dangled her arms down, the blood rushing to her hands.

"Wait, what does?"

Yang smirked. "Distraction."

"Ugh. I'm saying…you shouldn't use boys like that. It's creepy."

Yang shrugged, even if Nora couldn't see, occupied as she was on the roof with the laptop and flash drive. "He knows I have a boyfriend-"

"The whole school knows about your little  _arrangement_."

Yang continued, ignoring her, "-so he shouldn't have honestly expected anything. I just held my neck a certain way, and patted his arm, and he was kind enough to make me a little virus to turn off some of the sensors."

"I still think it was cruel." Yang wouldn't-  _couldn't_ admit it, but the guilt ate at her a little as well. But she assured herself, it would all be worth it.

She heard a faint beeping in her ear, and the closing of a laptop. "Alright. The thing is did. I'm still confused what I was thinking when I agreed to all of this."

"That I'd let you use it on Ren next?"

There was a long pause, and if it was possible to hear a shiver over radio, then Yang just did. "Fair. Okay, I'm coming down."

"What?! No, you can't! I haven't sprayed yet!"

"You spent all that time in there and you haven't sprayed yet?!" Damn Nora, and damn herself even more for forgetting something so stupid. She even had the freaking can in her hand, for god's sake!

"Damnit, damnit, damnit," Yang pressed on the top of the aerosol, a fine white mist hissing out into the dark. It fell softly to the floor, passing through beams of light and illuminating them for her to see. A patchwork of white bars criss-crossed over the floor, with occasional patches free.

"Oooooh, are they gonna slice our feet off?" Nora slid down the rope above her, the bottoms of her feet bumping against Yang's and the rope swinging dangerously.

Despite being a little nervous, Yang snickered "Not those kinds of lasers. They're just gonna set off lots of alarms if we touch them."

"Oh…that's still pretty bad."

"Yup." Yang popped the 'p', then coughed and sputtered when it accidentally pulled a clump of hair into her mouth.

It was Nora's turn to snicker. "Smooooooth."

"Shut up!" Yang growled at her, hair obscuring her vision even more so than before. "You have to go back up so you can lower the rope down." Nora pouted at her, but complied, shimmying up the thick black cord they'd brought with them and onto the roof. The rope gave again, and Yang, once again, did not scream.

"Did you just scream?"

"Give me a little bit more slack, almost there!" Yang  _had not_ screamed. It was just…mildly surprising. The thick white beams of light were starting to fade, and she sprayed again, the bars coming back to life as if they had never faded. She slowly descended, the ground creeping towards her face, agonizingly slow, and yet too fast. She found a patch free of lasers, landed gently on her hands, unclipped the rope from her boots, and gently, gracefully set her feet down onto the hallway floor.

She may not be as flexible as Blake or as graceful as Weiss, but Yang Xiao Long was a huntress, and she'd be a pretty sorry one if she couldn't come down from a handstand. The sound of rope zipping through gloves came from above, and she had to lean to the side to keep Nora from falling on top of her.

"Jeez! Watch where you're going!" Nora happily hopped in place, spinning around and facing Yang, free of the nerves that shook her.

"So! What next?"

Yang bit her lip and glanced at the slowly fading white bars that spread across the floor at ankle level. There were spots where she was pretty sure she could stand, next to other spots where she could take her next step. She took a deep breath. It was just like hopscotch. If you stepped on a line, she would…go to prison, instead of being laughed at by her sister. Another deep breath. She was going to be fine.

She sprayed again, the lattice brightening by her feet. "And now…" She exhaled deeply. She was fine, fine, perfectly fine. "Hopscotch."

Nora snickered again. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"Shut up!" Yang turned around and pushed at her, but Nora, amazingly enough, pushed back…and she happened to weigh a bit more than Yang did. Her world tilted, spiraled, she was falling down to the terrible gleaming beams of the sensors, she was going to prison, she was going to die, she-

She felt a fist catch the front of her coat and pull her up, strong and controlled. Nora grinned at her, "Hopscotch."

Yang smiled shakily and nodded, Nora letting go once she was sure Yang could stand on her own. She carefully lifted a foot, lifting it over a laser and setting it down in the next patch of gridwork. Repeat, and repeat, and repeat… As terrified as she had been, the journey over to the door passed surprisingly quickly. She stood on one foot in a particularly tight triangle and braced herself against the wall. After rummaging around on her belt, she found an odd little rubbery oval. It was, squishy, and a little warm. When she pulled it out, she saw it was a small gumdrop of silicon, with a fingerprint on one side.

Even more nervous than she had been before, she pressed the silicon button to a dark black plate next to the keypad…and held it there. Oh god, was it not going to work, what if-

There was a beep, a small green light, and the door slid open. Nora giggled at her from a few feet further down the corridor. "You're gonna need some stress relief once tonight is over."

Yang laughed back to her, one hand coming up to hold her pounding helmet. "Don't I know it?"

She pushed off the wall, stepping over the last few sections of laser, and into the room. The first thing that hit her was that it was air conditioned, very much so, and she was very grateful for the jacket she'd worn (though she'd been the first to admit that it was more to make her feel like a spy than for warmth).

She cautiously reached up, grasping the sides of the helmet and pulling up, waterfalls of tousled blonde cascading out across her shoulders, front, and back. With a huff, a fountain of yellow burst into the air, and Yang set about straightening her hair as best she could while Nora clambering inside the room.

"Wow! It's cold!"

"Yeah." Yang puffed again, fretting when she couldn't remember which way a blonde lock naturally fell. She eventually gave up, carrying the helmet in one hand as she stepped forward, ignoring the various posters and computer terminals that surrounded them. Instead, she strode for the far end of the lab, and a small looking device that rested in a clear plexi-glass box.

"Yang?" She paused, and turned around. Nora was staring wide-eyed at one of the warning posters, her face rapidly paling. "'Not for use with humans, faunus, or other aura-bound animates.' Why exactly is that, dear partner-in-crime?"

Yang smiled sheepishly, combing at her hair and turning to the side. "Well…the thing is…"

"Does it kill people?"

"No, it- Well, sometimes-"

"It kills people!?" Nora's voice was far too loud, and she heard it echo down the hallway behind her.

"No, no, it just, us…splits the aura, when you make a copy, and if a person doesn't have enough aura…"

"They die." Nora finished, her normally animated face stony and disapproving.

"Yeah." Yang finished lamely, a halfhearted shrug her only line in the way of 'defense.'

"Damnit Yang," Nora stomped a foot and turned away. Yang blinked, her tense shoulders coming uncoiled. Nora almost  _never_ swore. "You know this wouldn't work for Ren."

"What? No, I-"

"'Splits the Aura?' Yeah, Jaune's the only way with an aura large enough to survive that."

"I just thought, maybe, Ren's might be big enough."

"Ren's aura is almost as small as Weiss'."

Yang's face twisted into an ugly grimace, and she looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." She hadn't meant to trick Nora, and her omission of the gun's 'requirements' hadn't been out of malevolence or anything like that.

She heard Nora huff and felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. I'll still help you out. But you owe me  _be time_!"

Yang's face came unclenched, and she beamed, "Yes! Thank you, thank you!"

She whirled on the spot, staring hungrily at the little plastic cloning gun. She threw a hand to the sky, the helmet clenched in her fingers. "Tonight is going to be the best night ever!"

…

"You know you're gonna have to put that back on, right?" Nora gestured to the helmet.

"Yeah, I know…"

* * *

Yang slipped quietly into the hotel room she had reserved earlier that day, still fidgeting with a lock of blonde hair that wasn't falling quite right. Jaune said he didn't care, but  _she did_. Everything had to be perfect. It always did when it came to him.

It had taken far too much time to get back out of the lab, changed, touch-up her makeup and hair (which Nora said she didn't need to do, but she totally did), and drive to the hotel.

The room was very dimly lit, but she could still make out the lush details, the carpeting, the lamps, the pillows. A slightly brighter light shone through the door of the bedroom, and she stepped forward, her eyes drawn up at the creak of a spring.

"You missed dinner." He took her breath away sometimes. Jaune leaned against the edge of the bed, dressed in a dark jacket that emphasized his broadening shoulders, a deep purple shirt that his fingers were slowly unbuttoning, and crisp dark pants. His bare feet sank into the plump carpet, his shoes somewhere she couldn't care less about right now.

She tried to yank her brain back on track, to tear her eyes from his soft, freshly-washed hair, or the growing triangle of deliciously toned chest she could see. She shook her head again, and tossed on a coy smile, crossing her hands behind her back. "Did you miss me~?"

"Nope."

She laughed at that, and stepped forward, kicking off her heeled shoes. "Dick."

"Yang, I thought that was the idea."

"Ha!" A few paces carried her to him, and his arms reached forward, sliding around her waist and pulling her closer. She leaned in, eyes closing on practiced instinct as their lips met. He was warm, and his tongue met hers the moment they touched, the two meeting as old friends who hadn't touched in an  _agonizing_ four hours.

She could feel her brain settle into an all too familiar haze of hormones as they kissed, their lips parting in a satisfying smack before pressing together again, and she couldn't help but moan as a warmth spread from her mouth to the rest of her body.  _God,_ she had missed this. Missed the touch of his skin against hers. After a year of wanting it, months of fantasizing about it, and weeks of actually doing it, it still surprised her that this was real, that she was kissing  _this boy_ , after all this time.

"Hold on, baby." She was disappointed in herself as she pulled away, Jaune's hands settling over her rear and giving it a firm squeeze.

His hand recoiled instantly, and his eyes grew wide with worry, "What's wrong? It wasn't too much was it? I'm sorry, I just wanted-"

Rolling her eyes, she learned forward and kissed him again, stopping the flow of silly, stupid words. "You're too attentive sometimes. No, were this any other day, I would be thrilled that you were taking initiative, and would gladly let you fondle my  _ass_ -" he rolled his eyes at the word, a reference to a light argument they'd had before "-until I turned into a jelly, but..." Her eyes flickered over to the purse she had set down on the ground beside her, and the prize that lay inside. "I wanna try something special tonight."

"Of course, anything." God, she loved him so much. His hand returned to her waist, and she rubbed a hand at his shoulder, his neck. Yang had always been a deeply physical person, and, as Jaune did for all of them, he adjusted as best he could. They petted and pawed and stroked and caressed at each other's bodies, exploring each other in ways that no one else ever would. There wasn't anything overtly sexual about their touches, but it was deeply intimate, and something they could never do in front of others.

She smiled coyly up at him again, one hand stroking at the side of his neck while the other traced gently shapes across his bared chest. "Could you get naked for me, baby?"

"Like…slowly, or…?" She bit her lip and considered. Professional stripper though he was not, she liked to watch Jaune's body as he de-robed, each cord of muscle and stretch of skin like a present being unwrapped just for her. She shook her head. It was too late into the night, and she wanted to get to the main event.

With practiced movements from many previous nights, his shirt, slacks and briefs were off, folded and set on a little table by the bed. She eyed him up hungrily, tracing each ridged muscle that he had worked so hard on, and that she and her friends had helped him to get. She remembered how self-conscious he used to be, hiding under a sheet and throwing out his clothes so that Yang couldn't see him naked. It would have been erotic to feel a person before you saw them, if it wasn't for such dorky reasons.

But now he stood, fully presented to her, swinging freely and rolling his eyes as he watched her expression. She grinned. "Okay baby, I've got something special for us tonight."

He nodded slowly, and Yang was delighted to watch several muscles slide past each other in his shoulder. "Yeah, I remember."

"Right, just…don't freak out." She reached into her bag (she refused to call it a purse) and pulled out the little gun of plastic and wire, concealing it behind her back. She bit her lip, mulling over her decision at the last moment, which she  _hated_ doing.

"Babe, are you alri-?"

"Wi-cha!" She hurried pulled her arm out, aimed, and fired, a flash of light forcing her eyes shut. They opened warily, and where once there had been one naked boyfriend, there were now two. Jaune looked at himself, confused, and his left hand raised on both bodies.

"What the hell?" The two Jaune's spoke in unison.

"Ta-da!" She held her hands out, presenting one Jaune to the other, as if he were some prize he had won at a fair. Inside, she was terrified. Sure, it had worked, and Jaune wasn't dead, but was he going to be angry, confused? Were they two separate Jaune's, or one mind in two bodies?

They slowly turned to face each other, and raised their right hands. "Wait, crap." It was weird, eerie even, to hear that voice from two mouths at the same time. They both put their hand down and reached up with the other. "Damnit."  _One_ left hand came down, the other, right hand, staying raised. The curled into fists, tilted, and gently tapped against one another. Jaune had just given himself a fist bump.

She rolled her eyes, smiling at the goofy display. "You are such a dork."

Jaune's turned to her, scowling. "I think I'd be-" they stopped talking simultaneously, before both looking left. They swore under their breath,  _one_ of the heads turned back to face the other, and then left Jaune raised a finger at right Jaune. The indicated Jaune turned back to her, his scowl reforming. "I think I'd be less worried about me being a dork and more about what the hell you just did! What  _did_ you do?!"

Yang shrugged abashedly, accidentally proffering the cloning gun. "I just, uh…picked up some tricks on the way here."

His face was flat as he pointing to the little plastic thing. "That's a hell of a trick. Where did you even get something like that?"

"I, uh…I borrowed it."

They both sighed and facepalmed, "Yang…"

"Look, just, don't worry about it, okay baby?" She took a gentle step forward, reaching out to the way who had been talking.

They raised their faces to the ceiling, as if in prayer, their hands shaking in front of them. "How can I  _not_ worry about this? I have two bodies!"

"Not forever…" She shrugged again, looking for a bright side.

He sighed, apparently accepting the craziness for now, their hands resting on their hips. "Okay then, how long?"

"About half an hour?"

"You don't know?"

She stomped her foot and pouted at him ferociously. "Look, I know, alright, just- ugh, I'm not sure how long we've spent talking."

They ignored her expression, long-since immune. "Okay then." It was the one of the left who was talking now, the other's mouth only twitching slightly before relaxing. "So, why exactly did you do this?"

She smiled coyly, gently twirling the gun between her hands. "Well, you remember the conversation we had last week about threesomes...?"

Their eyes widened, and they raised their hands to run through their shaggy blond hair. "You cloned me for sex?!"

"Look, it'll be fine! Don't be such a worry wart." She was simultaneously glad and frustrated that there wasn't a clock in the bedroom. They were wasting precious time that could be spent on 'activities'.

"Worry wart?!" She ran up to him, and kissed him softly, the other mimicking the pose as if he were being kissed too.

She wanted this,  _needed_  this. "Please, baby? I just wanted to share something with you. Do it for me?" Her hand rubbed at his chest fondly, her lower lip jutting out in a pout that put the last one to shame.

"I-" He paused, the two bodies looking at each other. "And it'll only last half an hour?"

"Less, cause you're being such a chatterbox." He chuckled, and her fingers bounced where they rested again him.

"Alright, I think I've gotten a little bit of practice on this. A threesome, ri-?"

"Actually…" she interjected, grinning sheepishly and avoiding his eyes. Both sets of them. "Could I make one more?"

"One more?!"

"Cause, you know…I've got three holes."

She squeaked when a hand slapped against her butt, and she turned to see the other Jaune grinning at her. "You're a dirty little girl, you know that?"

She winked at him, leaning into the Jaune that was still holding her. "I'm not hearing a 'no'~…"

They shrugged, and replied in unison. "Why not?"

She laughed gleefully and flung her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best boyfriend ever!"

He raised one shoulder, trying to cut off her access to somewhere she knew was ticklish, even as he was laughing. "Alright, alright, get on with it." With the gun still in one hand, she stepped back, pointed it at the one she'd just been hugging, closed her eyes, and squeezed the trigger.

Another flash of light, and when she opened her eyes, smile fell. Three Jaune bodies lay on the ground, all panting for breath. "Oh my god!" She tossed the gun away and knelt, raising one up to look at her.

"I'm alright, I just need to-" he cut off, apparently having spent too much time talking instead of breathing. He gasped at hacked, and Yang hated the sound. She cradled his face, glancing nervously at the other two bodies. "-to catch my breath," the one in her arms finally finished.

They all clambered up, stretching and coughing, but all very much alive. Yang however was terrified. She'd almost killed her boyfriend. Her hands were shaking as one Jaune took the clone gun away from her, setting it on a side table.

"Yang, I'm alright." His words were comforting, and he wrapped one set of arms around her as the other two took the covers off the bed, pulling the top sheet down as well. "I'm fine. I can still totally do this, unless you don't want to."

"I-" She didn't know if she did anymore. She'd just risked the life of the man she loved most in the world for something cheap and fleeting and- She sighed and shook her head. She had no idea what she was supposed to do, or how she was supposed to feel.

"Here, I bet I can think of something to get you back in the mood." The Jaune she was hugging stepped away, and a different set of wiry, toned arms settled around her waist. She felt a pair of familiars lips kiss at her neck, while an equally familiar tongue traced at the other side.

"Oh…" The hands at her waist slid up, gently cupping her breasts and giving them a soft squeeze, and she gasped, sucking in a quick breath as expert fingers gently massaged her chest, each finger pressing in before releasing for the next to do the same. His tongue gently darted into the shell of her ear, and she released the breath she'd been holding as a long and pleasured sigh.

One hand slid up her calf to the zipper at the bottom of her tight dress, tugging it up. The whole thing gently loosened and started to come away from her body, held there only by the hands at her chest. Even as her clothing fell from her skin, the hands relaxed, the dress pulled out from under them by a different pair before settling in surprise onto bare skin.

"No bra?" As the lavender dress hit the floor, the one that was kneeling in front of her legs whistled softly. "No panties either. You have been waiting for this."

She looked down at him and nodded, biting her lip as a hungry gaze filled her eyes, and a needy tone saturated her voice. "Mhmm." She stepped carefully from the dress, her entourage of blond stepping with her. She turned her head to the left, locking lips with the Jaune on that side, hungrily moving her jaw as delightful moaning and lip-smacking filled her senses.

The Jaune on her right switched purposes, from gentle kisses to burning licks and hungry bites. She felt him leave the imprints of his teeth in her shoulder, before moving to a new patch of skin and sucking in, leaving a little pockmark.

"Ah!" She gasped softly and broke from her kiss as she felt another tongue mark her in an entirely different place. The Jaune at her feet had inched forward, and was licking softly at her entrance, drawing sweet droplets of pre from her nether lips. Two hands, one from each of the standing Jaune's clasping her breasts and squeezed, and her eyes fluttered when Jaune's tongue slipped inside her entrance. A different hand clasped her chin and pulled it to the side, a tongue filling her mouth as her eyes quickly fell closed. She raised one hand to tangle in Jaune's hair, the one that was kissing her, while her other hurriedly grabbed the  _other_ Jaune's head, the one who was eating her out.

Her nipples ached, they were so hard, and she jumped when they were squeezed in unison, pulled at, the pain turning to pleasure and rocketing straight to her core as Jaune's tongue explored deeper. Her hips rocked backward and forward, but Jaune's face remained glued to her entranced, lapping at the trickles of juices that seeped from her. They tugged at her nipples, harder, and she groaned in satisfaction. There was so much, too much, she could feel the pressure rising in her too fast, too fast, too-

"Nnnnnngh!" She rose up onto her toes as she came, squeezing at heads and tongues and god she didn't even care anymore. Her legs shook as her orgasm peaked and slowly fell, a multitude of hands supporting her. She panted, but she couldn't help grinning, looking from one blonde face to the next. "Oh god. I forgot how good you are."

They winked, before one gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. As she shifted around, eventually coming to rest on her knees, the third Jaune's looked at her, then around the bed, confused. "So, uh…how do we do this?"

She gently took the arm of one, and pulled him onto the bed, laying him down, so that is knees and calves hung off the side. "Now…" She swung a leg over him, giving his shaft a few strokes to return it to 'full mast', before placing the tip gently at her still-slick entrance. She let out a soft breath, before relaxing her knees, and sliding him inside of her. Their gentle moans echoed into each other, almost harmonizing.

As her mound came to rest against her base, she let out her breath in a pleasured hiss, before biting her lip and looking to Jaune with pleading eyes. She knew he always loved that. "Now, one of the other ones, there's a purple bottle in my bag." Both initially move towards it, before laughing to themselves.

He pulled out a tall bottle, and looked at the label, before glaring lightly at Yang. "Layla's Long-Lasting Lube?"

She pressed her hands against the stomach of the one she was riding, gently moving her body up and down out of carnal instinct and habit. As distracted as she was, she still replied, "You're sure as hell not going in dry."

He nodded, point taken, before uncapping the bottle and squeezing some into his palms.

"Now, the last one," she smiled at the unoccupied Jaune, "climb up on the bed, and stand over this guy's head." She tapped the chest of the one beneath her. As he clambered up, she increased her pace, rising halfway up the cock buried inside her before sliding back down.

Jaune's hands gripped at her thighs, "Stop."

"What, you don't like it?" She tossed her thick hair over one shoulder, and grinned innocently down at him.

"You know that's not it," his scowl was just as playful as her smile, before he looked up oddly. "You know, I never expected to look up at my own balls."

Yang chuckled, before leaning forward and bracing her legs against the standing Jaune. She really should give them names. "Uh, Mouth-Jaune, Pussy-Jaune, and Ass-Jaune."

"Yang, you know I don't like it when you don't talk about yourself that way." Ass-Jaune's voice (for that  _was_ how she was going to think about them, if only to keep things straight in her own head) sound from behind her, and she felt something hard and slick press at her  _other_ entrance.

She gasped softly, before turning her sultry expression on him "What're you gonna do? Punish me? Have I been a bad girl?~"

He pressed in, and her eyes squeezed shut, a guttural moan jumping from her throat, deeper than the others. She and Jaune had tried anal before, a few months ago. He'd been super afraid of hurting her, enough to the point that she didn't enjoy it, not because she was in pain, but because they had to keep stopping so she could convince him that she was having fun.

Ass-Jaune's cock slid for what felt like miles, inch after agonizing inch grinding pass her sphincter. In the back of her mind, she felt his hand slid up her back and grip into her hair, another thing she had to convince him she liked. His fingers gripped it at the base, where it would pull the least amount out, prevent tearing, and allow him the most amount of control.

"Yes," his voice was dark, even if Jaune could never fully manage 'menacing'. "You've been a very bad girl." He pulled her hair back, until her face was level up another of Jaune's cocks. He released her head, and she leaned forward, bracing herself on Mouth-Jaune's knees. She licked her lips, then licked his cock instead, and it jumped a little. She giggled, taking one hand and stroking at the velvety soft skin as she took his tip into her mouth.

"So just, go?" Pussy-Jaune asked. She nodded absent-mindedly, still devoting her attention mostly to the shaft in her hands and mouth.

That quickly changed as the other two pulled out. Mouth-Jaune popped out and she leaned forward, her eyes clenching closed. "Oh fuck!"

They stopped, gentle hands touching her back, her front, her face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, and grinned down at him, "This feels  _sooooo_ good." They still looked apprehensive, but the one in front of her shrugged, and she her two new favorite things continue their exit from her holes. She buried her next moans into Mouth-Jaune's cock, eagerly sucking it down to about the halfway mark. Her lips buzzed; she couldn't help making noise, her senses were on fire.

Ass-Jaune grabbed a hold of her hips, and lifted her slightly off the bed, so Pussy-Jaune actually had some room to thrust, and her hands clutched at Mouth-Jaune's knees, propping herself up. She sagged forward, Jaune's dick sliding forward and down her throat, till at nudged at the back, where it slid down into her stomach. She'd long since conquered her gag reflex, and if she had any more control over her facial features, she would have grinned with pride.

Instead, she slid it back out, his member slick with spittle. A pair of equally slick dicks slid from her other holes, and she seriously thought she might cum after 30 seconds. She could feel it building, her oncoming orgasm as they started to pick up the pace, sliding in and out of her greedy holes. She felt hot and cold, like waves of sensation travelling across her skin.

"Just face-fuck me," she gasped out, the concentration of a blowjob too much for her rapidly-devolving mind. And so, he did, Jaune gently clasping either side of her hair. She relaxed her jaw and he slipped past her lips, the tip nudging at the back of her throat before sliding back out.

Yang's moans increased in volume, frequency, pitch and incoherence as every Jaune increased his pace. Her ass cheeks jiggled as Jaune's hips slammed into them with enough force to shake her whole body, while her pussy made vulgar, slick, squishing sounds as Jaune pounded her there. Spit dribbled from her mouth and down her face, Jaune balls frequently tapping against her chin. She choked and gurgled and moaned and panted, but all  _ecstatically._

Two thumbs reached up and tweaked at her nipples, and her eyes rolled back into her head. She could feel it now, like a tidal wave of hormones. Sparks travelled from her scalped down to the tips of her hair, shining soft light into the dim room. As their hips clapped and shlicked and pounded, her body tensed, and she  _screamed_ , Jaune hurriedly pulling out of her mouth.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh fuck! Jaune! Jaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuunnne! Nnnngh! Aaah! Aaah!" The other two however, did not stop, railing her through her finish as she cried out over and over again. Her hair ignited, shining a brilliant warm gold.

She could've sworn it lasted a solid minute. She braced herself forward against one Janue's legs while the other two kept pounding away, dragging her orgasm out across an eternity. Suddenly, Jaune grabbed her face and slid his cock back in, and she could hear him muttering to himself.

As the glow of her hair faded, she stopped him once he pulled from her throat. "I want to hear it." He thrust in again instead, clasping the sides of her head far less gently than he had before. Three sets of hands held her in place, while three gloriously massive cocks drilled and railed and  _fucked_ her. She felt used, and she  _loved_ it.

"Oh shit, oh god, Yang, I-" Jaune's panting muttering had grown louder and louder as he let himself go, and the voice was echoed twice again behind and below her. His cock twitched in her mouth, pre staining her taste buds, and she felt something throb and stiffen before. All three sets up hips stopped simultaneously, and she felt the familiar heat of Jaune's cream as it filled her. She even felt the pressure, little jets pushing against her walls.

A rivulet of cum shot down her throat, but that wasn't wear she wanted it, and she pulled out, holding and stroking his face as the next shot landed on her eyebrow, trickling down her nose. She pumped again, and the next load sailed into her hair, the next one following after. Jaune, due to various circumstances, came a lot, and she wasn't surprised when her holes filled, and the excesses seeped out, dribbling down her legs.

The next shots on her face were less energetic, and they fell onto her face, one dropping into her open mouth. She pooled it there on her waiting tongue, the sweet scent and taste saturating her senses. Jaune's own orgasm finally slowed and finished, and she leaned forward, squeezing the last load onto her cheek before smiling up at him, kissing the tip.

"Good boy~…" she crooned as Jaune's cock slid from her ass. As first one Jaune then the next fell heavily onto the bed, she gasped. "Wait, grab your scroll!"

One of them sat up, and looked at her curiously. "You sure?"

She grinned, straightening her knees so that the Jaune below her could slid out. "Positive. I want you to remember this forever!"

"I'm pretty sure that's already gonna happen." Jaune walked over to his folded pants, and pulled out his scroll. As he came back, Yang waved the other two out of the shot, lying down with her face down, rear in the air. She turned back and looked toward where Jaune stood at the foot of the bed. She reached her hands back and stretched her cheeks, cum dribbling from asshole and pussy and leaving a blazing trail down the inside of her thighs. That same cream was painted across her face and hair, marking her as much as a signature.

She changed expressions as Jaune snapped each shot, first pouty, then hungry, then needy. He straightened back up, setting the scroll down on his folded pants before gently petting at Yang's arm. She bit her lip and glanced nervously at him. "You want show anyone, right?" They all scowled,  _really_ scowled at her, hurt and angry that she would even think something like that. "Right, of course. Duh. Sorry."

One of them kissed her, and her body relaxed. "You never need to be sorry to me."

"Well that's dumb." She licked her lip as one of the little rivulets of cum slid onto her lip. "I do dumb stuff too."

The Jaune's laughed softly, before one asked "Do you need any help cleaning up?"

She shook her head and stood up, before her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. "I'm okay!" Three worried faces peered over her, and six hands cradled her and lifted her to her feet. "You just…really did a number on me."

"I thought that's what you wanted." The one behind her spoke in a worried voice, and she was reminded again just how much Jaune cared about her.

"I'll be fine, just- Hmmm, could you maybe get me a towel?" As she was placed gently on the bed, one stepped quickly into the bathroom, wetting a towel and bringing it back to her. She wiped off her face, reaching down to do the same to her thighs, before handing it to one of the Jaune's. "Could you do my hair?"

He nodded, grasping one of the locks before squeezing the cloth along, wiping as much of his cream as he could from her hair. "I didn't get all of it."

She shrugged, "It's fine, it washes ou-"

Her eyes blurred, and the world suddenly  _changed_. When she could refocus, a single Jaune was lying at her side, his body rigid and tense, as if he were having a seizure. "Oh my god! Jaune!" She tossed the cloth away and rushed to him, picking his flailing body up into her arms. But before her worry could grow into hysteria, his body relaxed, and he fell, gasping, into her arms.

"What was that!?"

He blinked and gulped at the air, sweat droplets having a raise down the side of his face. "How should I know? I just experience three orgasms at the same time, or something." She hugged him and buried her face into his neck, her hair swaying and falling over his face and shoulders.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay now, it's alright." He hugged her back, before gently prying her from his shoulder. He sat up, crawling his way back to the head of the bed. He laid down on a pillow, opening his arms toward her. He didn't have to gesture twice. She grabbed one of the sheets, crawling forward and wrapping her arms around his chest at the same time she wrapped the sheet around them. He stroked at her hair, and now that she took the time to experience it, she could finally feel how sore she was.

Her cheeks were raw from friction, her lower holes aching from vigorous activity. Her legs begged for rest, but despite all of these minor pains, it all felt good. She had never felt so thoroughly  _fucked_ in her life.

"You're thinking something dirty."

She grinned up at him and batted her eyelashes, before kissing his chin. "No idea what you're talking about."

She settled back into his chest as he rolled his eyes, and his arms wrapped around them, finding the curve of her waist. As she fell asleep, she felt the familiar feeling. She was where she belonged. With him.

* * *

"Of all the irresponsible, half-brained, dimwitted-!"

Yang had obviously been found out. The cameras hadn't been disabled, and it had taken the police and the R&D section of the SDC about two hours to find her once the morning had come.

"How could you have been so stupid, so callous, short-sighted-!?"

She hadn't really expected to get away with it, only intending to use it for a single night. She'd gladly returned the little gun, had even been willing to spend a few days in jail.

"That was serious, proto-typical, military, experimental technology, and-!"

Weiss however, would never allow someone on her team to suffer something like that. She was like a honey badger, in a way. Ferocious and loyal in defending the things and people she cared about. She'd said a few words, made a few phone calls, and through the magic of lawyers, Yang wouldn't be going to jail.

"I never expected you to be so ridiculous, shallow, incorrigible-!"

But Yang's freedom didn't come for free. Weiss had, and was still letting her know  _just_ how much of an idiot she'd been.

The white-haired girl still had her scroll in her hand, stomping back and forth as Yang sat on Blake's bunk like a child awaiting a time-out. "And what- What- What was it even for!?"

Yang smirked blearily up at her, still tired from last night. "The best night of my life."

Weiss' pale skin meant that when she got angry, you could  _see_. When Yang was certain she couldn't get any redder, she exploded, "I just traded in fourteen favors, woke up my legal team, performed the equivalent of logistical gymnastics because you were  _HORNY?!_ "

Before Yang could reply, she gutturally screamed her frustration and whirled around, typing hurriedly into her scroll. Yang chuckled to herself. She never liked making Weiss mad, but she had to admit that the aftermath was entertaining.

"But c'mon, you gotta admit, you're kinda curious, right?"

Weiss went very still, before her fingers hurriedly leapt back into action. She whispered, very quietly, "I've already received the requisition forms."

Yang's cackling laugh chased the scarlet-faced heiress from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am...severely out of practice. If I were popular enough for anyone to come and ask me for advice, I would give them one suggestion: write every day. Even if it's 1k words, even if it's something stupid or you don't feel like publishing. You've got to keep those gears, those parts of your brain lubricated and functioning. Otherwise, you come back to a piece and go "what the hell was I thinking when I started writing this sentence? Where was I going? What's the next scene?"
> 
> It's a mess. All in all, this took about 5 hours of writing. All in all, this took about a month of time. Because I am lazy, unfocused, and have poor self control. But that's okay. We work to be better, right?  
> _________________________________  
> If you're interested in having your premise created in my style, PM me about commissions! If you still wanna support me, but are more just interested in what I have, head to patreon.com/SpookyNoodle . For a few small donations, I can spend more time writing, and YOU get access to a free monthly fic, as decided on by the patrons, and created by yours truly! Thanks, and take care.


	3. Consentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [White Sheep] Jaune has revealed his secret to his friends, to Ozpin, and most important...to his girlfriend. That initial unease is thankfully over, but now Yang has something to show him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should make it very clear that this is a guest author; Aetheling from FF.net and my discord server. Because I know that a lot of readers just skim this, let me rephrase: I DID NOT WRITE THIS. 
> 
> There, now that that's settled, enjoy your smut.

**Author: Aetheling**

**Fic: White Sheep (Coeur Al'Aran)**

**Characters: Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long**

**Status: Not Canon**

**Kinks: Tentacles, Passionate/Loving, First Time, Male Oral, Female Oral, Breast Play, Handjob, Vocal, Vaginal Sex, Pullout**

* * *

 

Jaune had expected today to be a quiet Saturday at Beacon; with exams behind and Semester Break approaching, they had not much to do  _ but _ relax. Ruby was curled up on her bed with a comic, Pyrrha was on her scroll with her manager, organizing her short return to Mistral, while both he and Weiss worked to finish their over-break homework early. It was… peaceful. Just three girls and a half-grimm boy at ease.

He’d worried if  _ any _ of his friends would be at ease around him, after he had revealed his mixed heritage: for a while there, it had looked like it would get violent. Ruby managed to diffuse the situation though, and with time, his friends had slowly begun to acclimate. Even Yang!

He felt a warm feeling bubble up then. He’d thought their relationship over for a while there. But, out of the blue, Yang had taken his hand as the group walked to class, and he knew they were back on. She had needed time, like the rest of his friends. He would be going to Patch with her and Ruby, as well, and he was thrilled to get a chance to meet her father.

But for now? He had to finish his homework.

The door to their room burst open.

Ren, wide-eyed, sagged through the entrance. “She’s taken Blake, come on!” All four were moving for their gear in an instant. Weiss, closest to the door and Myrtenaster against the wall, was first to Ren.

“Who has Blake, what’s happened? The White Fang?” Ren shook his head, and Weiss eased slightly.

“Nora.” All four of them froze in their preparations, focusing entirely on Ren. “I don’t know what happened. We were just relaxing in our rooms, when Nora grabbed Blake and hauled her out. She was gone faster than I could have thought. Yang’s already looking, but we need to hurry!” They stopped going for their weapons, instead hustling into the hallway.

“Ruby, you check the grounds; you can cover the largest area.” Weiss ordered calmly. “Pyrrha, take the roofs: use your semblance to clear the distance.” Akouo sailed out of their room to Pyrrha’s outstretched arm, and she nodded grimly. “Ren, take the library. I have the classrooms. Jaune,” he stood at attention, “check the dorms. When one of you finishes, message it’s clear and move on at your choice. Go!” At the final command, the group split off, with Jaune moving down the hall to check the common room.

He’d only just begun his search, however, when he felt someone latch onto him from behind. “Jaune, follow me.” Yang whispered in his ear before letting go of his waist and taking his hand.

“Yang? Did someone find Blake and Nora?” He noticed that, while Yang was in her dress uniform like himself, she was also barefoot? He followed along as she led him back into the hallway, and Yang laughed nervously. 

“Oh, Blake’s fine. I asked Nora to distract everyone for me, and that’s what she went with.” She swiped her scroll at her door, pushing it open and leading him in. Jaune, still confused, followed her.

“Is she okay? Because that doesn’t sound like Blake is okay.” Seriously, being used by Nora  _ as a distraction? _ Speaking of: “Why did you need a distraction, anyway?” Yang nudged the door shut, then turned the bolt.

“Because,” she said slyly as she leaned against the hardwood, “I needed to get us alone for a while.” Casually, Yang reach up and popped the top button of her uniform’s blouse free.

Jaune was fully aware he wasn’t the most  _ observant _ of guys, but even he could catch  _ that _ hint. “Soooooo...” he began just as casually despite his incredible sense of panic, stepping close to his girlfriend, “how much time do we have?” Yang took hold of his tie, pulling it free of his vest and playing with the tail.

“Nora promised me as much as we needed.” She tugged him down, bringing his head to hers. As he settled his hands atop her hips, Yang released her grip, and clasped hers behind his neck. She leaned back against the door, and he pushed closer. 

They weren’t new at this, but his… confession had caused a step back in their intimacy. But as Yang nipped at his lower lip, he felt a return of the energetic heat that had been there when they first started locking lips in earnest. He moved closer, their bodies pressing together against the solid wood of the door, and Yang’s hands switched to take a strong grip of his head momentarily.

That was when he felt the tongue slip across his mouth, and a charge of need boiled up in him.

His hands rose from her hips, following the contours of her soft yet firm body before he took hold of her loose uniform jacket. He pulled at it, and Yang disengaged herself from him with a laugh, helping him in removing the offending cloth. She returned the favor, stripping him of his own jacket, and pushing at his vest. She shoved at his stomach, and Jaune gave ground slowly, tossing his coat onto the desk and letting Yang dispose of the vest. 

Her hands ran over his shirt, clutching at it as she drove her lips into his again, still forcing him back step after step. He tugged at her shirt in turn, feeling buttons slide loose, but he was far too focused on kissing her and not tripping to make an effort at the blouse. Eventually, he felt his legs come up against the foot of a bed, and he broke from the passionate kissing just long enough to make sure his landing was smooth. 

“Jaaaaaaune~...” Yang said hungrily, leaning over him as he sat. He moved farther up the bed, kicking his shoes off against the frame as he made way for her. Yang followed him, crawling onto the bed on all fours. She came to a stop, sitting on her knees, and rested a hand on his chest, pressing lightly. Jaune allowed himself to lay down, legs still half off the bed.

“Help me with this.” She said huskily, pulling at his tie. Yang moved to straddle his thighs and began to undo his shirt buttons with barely restrained energy. Marvelling at her weight on his legs and missing her lips, Jaune all but tore the tie off before attacking the remaining buttons of his shirt. This… this was more than they’d ever done before. There was an energy, a  _ heat _ to the actions that had never manifested before. He pulled his arms free, and Yang casually balled the shirt to the side, lifting herself off him and urging him to slide back.

He slid entirely onto the bed, watching as Yang undid button after button on her blouse, more and more skin beneath revealed a she worked up the line of buttons. She paused on the final button, the shirt only just obscuring her bra and leaving her sculpted stomach on display for him. Again, she moved up him, her skirt riding up as her legs crossed his. She leaned forward, her hands resting by his, and brought her mouth against him.

One arm steadying himself, Jaune let his free hand run up Yang’s back, feeling smooth skin just under the fabric and the silken hair above his fingers. She broke from his lips, but soon settled a kiss on his cheek, and then his jaw. His whole body tingled when her lips met his neck, and his guiding hand took a careful grip in her hair: he knew better than to pull her precious locks, but the motion felt  _ right _ . Yang agreed, apparently, and her mouth moved farther down his neck; she kissed him again, then bit down lightly. 

All the emotion Jaune had sensed in his life, all the anger and pain and sorrow he’d been gorged on, was a guttered candle to the inferno that lit in him at that bite. He took his other hand from the bed, allowed Yang’s weight to carry him back down, and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed throatily as they landed and bounced lightly, and he joined in. He also let those encircling hands slide down her back, taking a strong grip on her rear.

That drew a surprised, and pleased,  _ squeak _ from Yang, who returned to alternating kisses and nibbles on his neck. Her weight atop him, her teeth on his skin, her skin beneath his hands: Heaven, this was what Heaven was. He lost himself in the feel of her body, in the heat of their kissing and grabbing and grinding and the joined electricity of their souls.

It was only when Yang pushed back off him did Jaune return to awareness. Her golden hair was a beautiful mess, hints of lavender underneath her white shirt, still held by that single button. He hated it nearly as much as his mother hated Ozpin.

“Jaune…”

When she was in her combat gear, and often when they went out, she left midriff exposed, but had he ever noticed how enticing it was? Her abs were practically as well-defined as his, the lines of her hips and how they seemed to invite him to look farther.

“Jaune…”

But that damned button. He could see just past it, to the lacey and obscuring lavender bra beneath. It defined Yang’s… breasts perfectly, but that button and shirt kept him from seeing past it. It was taunting him, egging him on.

* * *

 

"Jaune?" 

Jaune, who had been fixed on her chest and stomach, refocused on her after her third attempt. A part of her, the one that had insisted she find the perfect underwear for this, the part that bubbled when Jaune was near, was ecstatic at his fascination. She wanted desperately to dive back on top of him and resume the frantic makeout session that had instigated this, to feel that burning passion writhe between and  _ in _ them. But, she had to do one more thing.

"Jaune, I--... I want you to change." He blinked once.

"I mean, I thought getting out of my shirt was-" she smacked his shoulder playfully, cutting him off.

"No! I mean..." It was hard to say, but she knew she had to. If this was going to work, if  _ they _ were going to work, she had to say it. "I mean to your natural form." 

A tremendous weight settled in the air.

"Yang," he began skittishly, "I really don't think we should. Shouldn't this happen when I... you know?" She sat back, moving from his lap to his thighs, and crossed her arms. He in turn followed her, propping himself on his elbows.

"It’s not like I haven't seen that form before." Hell, she’d seen it threaten her baby sister with a good time. Not that either of them would ever do that, of course, or even knew it at the time.

"And you've tried to kill me almost every time!" He countered emphatically. She flushed, surrendering the point. But she would have this war.

"And I’m sorry for that, Jaune, but we have to move past it! I need to get used to it; it's part of you, and I think... I think  _ this  _ is when we can do that."

He looked down, almost shamefully, she thought. "I don't want you to have your moment with a monster." He mumbled. Now it was her turn to feel shame, so she did the only thing she could think of. She glided back up his lap, grabbed his head in both hands, and kissed him.

It wasn’t the hungry, daring, frantic kissing of moments ago. No, this was tender, loving even, and filled with as much earnest care as she could give it.

She felt hands settle on her waist, and she disengaged to look him in his face: "You were never a monster." She kept her hands on his cheeks, not allowing him to retreat, not one inch.

He watched her, and she watched him, waiting to see his response. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, the deep blue of his eyes began to slide to red, the whites deepening to black. His skin paled, slowly turning white, and his blond hair soon gave way as well. Every sense she'd honed in her training  _ screamed  _ to attack what she was sitting on, but she repressed them. Crushed them with compassion. This? This was Jaune. And she would not be afraid of him. 

Four tentacles hesitantly slithered from behind him, resting on the bed, bracketing them. Removing her hands from his face, she rested one on his chest and the other on his nearest tentacle. She did not flinch. It was smooth but firm, like a strong muscle. She supposed that’s what it was.

“Yang…?” Jaune asked in a worried voice, the tone lower but still obviously him: how had she missed it in her encounters with the mysterious ‘Hentacle’? 

Hentacle wasn’t the point! No, the point was… was Jaune, the point of the two of them being together. The skin was white, but it had not lost its warmth. The eyes were red and black, but didn’t they watch her with that same compassion and delicious hunger? She lowered her mouth to his, not letting her eyes close as their lips met.

Again, she gave him everything she could in that kiss,  _ forcing _ her feelings for him into the act tenderly and… and lovingly. Jaune rapidly blinked hard, but pushed back into the kiss. His hands tightened on her, beginning to slide back down to her butt, and she broke free once more as he reached her cheeks.

“I love it when you do that, Jaune.” She said, meaning every word as he squeezed lightly.

He giggled breathily, and a part of her noticed how the twitch of the action rippled through the tentacles. “Thanks?” He squeezed again, and she repaid the favor with a pleased moan. Just a little one, nearly a hum, but she  _ loved _ the way it drew him up straighter. “I, uhh, really liked it when you were kissing my neck.” 

Still not removing the hand holding the tentacle, she bent over him, letting Jaune lie back down. “Let’s get to that again, yeah?” She spotted where she had left off, just above his shoulder, and planted a wet kiss on it. She felt the shiver run through him, and again she could see the motion run down his new appendages. She felt his hand grip tighter on her skirt, then his fingers grasp the hem.

She snaked her head up to his ear, breathing heavily along his sensitive skin as she went. “Go on, I want you to.” The briefest feeling of cool air as he lifted the bottom of her skirt up, his hands going under the cloth entirely. Those fingers were dangerously close to uncharted territory, and the thought sent a thrill through her. His fingers gripped and massaged, the pressure sending jolts of pleasure through her. She repaid her beau for his efforts by returning her attentions to him, playfully kissing her way across his jaw before beginning to descend down the other side of his neck.

His soft gasps as she sucked and nipped at his neck left her on cloud nine: knowing she was the source of his pleasure was intoxicating, just as knowing it was him playing with her which drove her to continue. One of his hands left then, finding the button at the back of the skirt.

“Yang, can I?” He asked, his voice lilting as she started the second row of bites. Her lips affixed to his neck, she made a snap decision.

“Mmmhmmm.” She hummed, letting the faint vibrations go against him. He left out an exquisite breath as he undid the button. His free hand moved up her back then, beneath her shirt, to the clasp of her bra. Reaching the top of her row, she did it again. “Nnnhhhh.” His hand froze on it.

“No?” His voice held a bit of worry, so she lifted herself from her ministrations.

“No.” She plucked the hand from her back, and instead brought it around to her chest. “This one, first.” She rested it with the fingers over the shirt button, and squirmed in his lap as his fingers flexed on the new area. Jaune’s eyes returned to his hand, and the button, and after the barest moment, he undid it. His hand lifted to her lapel, pulling the shirt away, while she used the one not currently clasped in a tentacle to restart the action.

She pushed her bust forward playfully as the worked her arms free of the sleeve, delighting in the way the red of his eyes grew larger against the black. It was disturbing, and again voices rose in the militant quarters of her mind, but she forced them down. Her own eyes changed, why not his? 

It. Was. Still. Jaune.

“I’ll need that one back, Jaune.” She said playfully, squeezing the tentacle that had slowly begun to wind up her wrist. Jaune, as if only becoming aware of the action, let out a brief “oh”, and let go. Hand free, she slid her shirt off completely, dropping it to the floor behind her. She was left in the lavender bra she’d hunted so diligently for, and her Beacon skirt, now loose. She watched the four limbs that lay mostly still around them, and an idea struck her.

“So, uhh… what are they like to you?” she asked lamely, nodding her head at the black appendage. Jaune considered them for a moment, no doubt trying to determine how to explain something so instinctual to her.

“They’re like arms. I can feel with them, but they aren’t very sensitive. I can take hold of things, you’ve seen that, and they’re stronger than my legs even.” She’d seen him lift multiple people with them, had fought against them: she knew their strength. It was that dexterity she wanted to know about now, though. Reaching out, she took his hands in hers with a firm grip.

“Do you think they could help me out of this?” She wriggled her hips slightly as she asked, pushing barely off him. It would be so much easier to do it herself, or to let Jaune use his hands, but this wasn’t about  _ ease _ . Her boyfriend’s eyes flicked down to her hips as she moved, and the the black & red gaze did not unsettle her.

“I can always try.” He said before pulling her hand to his belt. “I’ll trade you?” She giggled at his daring, but nodded her agreement. With careful, methodical, motions, she undid his belt, popped the button, and pulled down the fly. He scooted back before pushing his hips off the bed as she took hold of his pants, and slid them down his waist. With her in her current position, however, she wouldn’t be able to take them off properly.

Just as she was about to move off to his side, she saw his tentacle move. They didn’t flash forward as they had when they fought, but instead moved with a deliverance that screamed “notice me!” One of them, the one she had been holding, began to wrap around her waist, coiling twice but not squeezing. The tips of two more settled themselves at the tops of her skirt, and only then did she realize what he intended.

“Is this okay?” Jaune asked, likely noticing her nervousness. She wanted to tell him “no”, that she didn’t want it holding her, but… was that true? It wasn’t painful, in fact it felt rather nice: a strong, caring grip around her stomach. Yet again, her heart shouted out against her mind that this was Jaune, that this was alright, and again it won out.

“Just… be careful.” She smiled, trying to bury any fear that had forced its way into her voice. She felt the grip tighten, and if anything she thought it  _ more _ comforting as she was slowly lifted off him. 

Hanging above him, one tentacle lifting her while another stabilized her back, Yang felt more exposed than ever. She took a deep, shuddering breath: she couldn’t tell  _ what _ emotion pulled the shudder free. His lower tentacles, prodding lightly into her sides, pushed down on her skirt. Despite knowing what they were coming to, Yang still stretched her legs out behind her, forcing the limbs to move her skirt down and away. She watched as Jaune’s attention left undressing her and settled on her panties.

Things had been getting heated between them, she had felt her arousal mounting slowly through their actions, but now it seemed to soar as he stared at her. Her own prize was still obscured by his pants, but she could see its faint outline. “Can I come down, babe? I want to get back to it.” She smirked playfully, again breaking the spell her body had cast over him. Jaune lowered her back down, and she again took hold of his pants. She gripped his shorts as well. She looked up to him, making sure he was ready. Jaune smiled, the smile still his, and nodded.

She slid them loose.

At the first tuft of white, she halted. It was scraggly, but cut short. She’d heard a lot of boys didn’t bother with “maintenance” downstairs, but Jaune apparently had. She felt her nervousness grow.

“Yang, if you want to stop…” Jaune offered.

“No.” She didn’t shout, but she  _ was  _ firm. “No, I just need a second.”

“If you want,  _ I _ could do it?” He was trying to make her more comfortable, and she loved him all the more for it, but she  _ would _ do this herself. The outline of… of his  _ penis _ had only become clearer as she approached this point. It was the goal, though, wasn’t it? She couldn’t back down at the last second because of  _ jitters _ . This was happening, just as she had planned, and it was happening with Jaune: everything would be fine.

She pulled.

It came free.

She’d seen pictures before, she knew what to expect. Yet here was the real article: her first. Hers.  _ That _ thought brought a wave of unwanted humor, and she repressed it viciously. It was long, but not some monstrous thing like she’d seen online. It was also snow white, like the rest of Jaune’s skin and hair at the moment.

“Yang?” This time, it was Jaune to snap her from the spell, and she looked up to see the red-eyed gaze watching her carefully. Nervously.

He was a half-grimm raised in near complete isolation, and even  _ he _ was afraid of what a girl might think of his equipment. Truly, lack of confidence was a universal fear. She shuffled his pants lower, scooting them under herself. Jaune’s tentacles casually hooked them once she had them at his knees and he removed them, saving her from some awkward shuffling. Focusing back on the  _ task _ at hand, she settled her weight on his legs again.

Gently, she kissed the tip of his head.

Waves of tension and relief rolled through Jaune at her brief touch, and she scooted closer, leaning towards him with his member pressing against the cloth of her panties. 

“It’s perfect, Jaune.” To her surprise, he burst out laughing. “What?!” She was  _ trying _ to be sweet here, dammit.

Wiping at his eyes, Jaune waved a free hand in apology. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just… it sounded weird to me.” She crossed her arms under her breasts, glaring at him even while his erection did all sorts of things to her arousal.

“If you want me to lose my nerve and get a shirt, keep it up, Grimm-boy.” Jaune continued to chuckle, but made an effort to calm himself. He levered himself up, bringing his face to her. Reluctantly, she allowed him to kiss her.

“I’m sorry to have spoiled the mood, can I make it up to you?” Yang considered his offer, allowing him to kiss her again. And again. And again. She considered his offer as her hands became acquainted his his hard stomach again. Considered as his own hands ran back down to her ass, and a single tentacle ghosted along her spine. Deciding the offer to be thoroughly considered, she pushed against him. When Jaune had returned to lying down, hands on her thighs and tentacles again at rest beside them, she reached behind her back.

“You can.” She said, undoing the clasp.

* * *

 

Yang looked him dead in the eye, smiled, and spoke in the  _ sexiest _ voice he had ever heard: “You can.” She undid the clasp, then slowly lifted her hands to the straps which barely contained her chest. Teasingly, she slipped her arms free, holding the bra against herself briefly. “You ready?” she asked playfully, and all he could do was nod dumbly.

Yang moved her arms, dropping the bra onto one of his tentacles. Her breasts were beautiful. The words felt too weak, given how impossible it was to look away, but that was the best he had at that moment. They were wide and pale, her nipples pink and standing at attention. Yang giggled girlishly at his focus, and he flashed her a smile. She pushed herself over his erection, laying down atop him and resuming their kissing. He felt himself press against her rear as her chest pressed against him, and he instinctually bucked at the initial contact. One of Yang’s hands reached down to squeeze  _ his _ butt, which actually felt nice, and the two returned to roving hands and exploring mouths.

He had been trying to keep his tentacles away when he didn’t have permission, or tried to move so she could see them. She’d been getting more and more used to how he looked, but he knew contact with his black limbs unnerved her more than his eyes or his skin. He slid a hand between them, carefully palming Yangs breast, and she let out a gasp in his mouth.

“Oh God, that feels great.” she moaned, attacking his face fervently. “Keep doing that.” Not needing to be told twice, he returned to the job. He squeezed tentatively, gauging how much pressure might be too much: she seemed to really like it. He dragged a thumb across her stiff nipple, and she moaned again. She ground her rear against his hips, and he groaned back at her. 

Not wanted to neglect one side, Jaune brought in his other hand, taking hold of both breasts, using two tentacles to press down on Yang’s lower back, mimicking the pressure of his hands on her hips. The position was more than fine with her, apparently, as she released his mouth to march her teeth across his neck, sending him back to bliss. 

“Yaaaang~.” He moaned as she sucked particularly hard on the crook of his neck. She relented to bring herself to his ear.

“Squeeze them, please, it feels really good.” A hand released him, moving his fingers to focus on the nipple. He pressed them carefully, and she shuddered on his lap. He squeezed harder, running them between his fingers carefully as his tentacles pushed her harder against him. Again, she shuddered, and she grounder herself sensually against him. “Oh yes, just like that.” Her voice was hoarse in his ear, and it sent his heart pounding.

“I want to try something.” He said quickly, again pressing. Her hands had stopped their fervent roaming, opting to lock tightly onto his back as he worked. Her head nodded in affirmation. “With  _ them _ .” He added, in case she hadn’t realized.

“Jaune, I will let you do literally  _ anything _ to me, so long as you  _ keep doing that.” _ The raw hunger in her voice was nearly as terrifying as it was erotic. He allowed his free tentacles to wrap behind her, their tips crossing to her chest. The tapered points were about as thick as a finger, and he could  _ just _ curl them. WIth her face still pressed into his shoulder, Yang couldn’t see as they replaced his fingers.

“That’s a little cold.” She commented, but when he tightened the curls, she let out a near ecstatic cry.

His gambit was playing off.

With her breasts occupied, Jaune’s hands moved lower. Yang’s head was still settled into his own neck, so he began to return the kisses and bites she had graced him with, and all the while his hands roved lower. They arrived at her panties, he hesitated. He touched them lightly, and he could feel their dampness. Yang felt, and spoke up through his ministrations. “Go, go on.” He had no idea what he was really doing, but he knew Yang wanted him to try. Hooking the elastic, Jaune pulled the underwear away and slid a hand in.

She was hot, incredibly hot to the touch. And wet. Jaune felt himself stiffen further behind her, and he applied the faintest pressure with all four of his dark appendages. She let out a blissful moan beside his ear, and Jaune began the next step in this moment.

“A little lower, Jaune.” She whispered in his ear, and he trusted her to know better than anyone. His hand stretched further until he found her vulva. He ran his fingers carefully along the exterior, and Yang bucked in his grip. “There~.” she moaned, and he felt fingers digging into his skin. “And, and above it, d-don’t forget.” Yang’s ministrations had all but ended, but he was more than happy to exchange that for a chance to please her. He also knew exactly what she was referring to. He ran his finger along her womanhood again, and this time allowed his finger to brush her clit.

“Yes!” Yang cried forcefully, driving him on. He carefully slid a finger in, slowly beginning to pump in and out, letting his hand brush by as he moved. Yang’s moans grew increasingly in volume, which pushed him further. “Jaune, please.” She whined into his ear. “I can feel it, please.” He found a rhythm, letting his tentacles squeeze and fondle her breasts harder.

Her mouth clamped down on his shoulder, crying out into his arm. He felt her muscles contract on his finger, Yang flowing out over his hand. Her body shook with the climax, and Jaune continued to pleasure her as she came down from the experience. No matter what followed from here, he had done  _ this _ . 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered in her ear as her grip on him relented. He kept up his performance, though he slowed as Yang moved her hands to his shoulders. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” Her breath slowly returned to normal, and she planted a light kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks, babe. That was… that was great.” Yang straightened on top of him, and he stared hungrily at her, a pale sheen of sweat just beginning to arrive. The cloth around her crotch was now soaked to a dark purple, clear fluid trailing onto his waist. She ran her fingers down his stomach, nails scratching lightly on his skin, and Jaune felt his hunger  _ roaring  _ inside. “Now, let me return the favor.”

She again adjusted herself, so his erection stood between them. Yang dipped a hand into her panties briefly before settling it around the base of his shaft, grip feather light.

“I’ve never done this before, so let me know if I do something wrong, okay?” She began to slide her hand up, and he let out a guttural grunt. “You like that?” She asked playfully.

“Y-yeah.” He squeezed out through shallow breaths. Yang doing this was  _ infinitely _ better than on his own. “Grip a little tighter, please. Yeah, like tha-AAAaaat!” He thought his voice had jumped a couple octaves when her thumb ran up the bottom of his tip. She picked up speed, hand running from base to just below the head, though her fingers occasionally flicked up. She squeezed tighter as she moved faster, but this was a bit too much.

“A little lighter, please.” He grunted, his pain not yet passing pleasure. Her grip loosened to its previous tightness almost immediately.

“Sorry,” she said quietly.

“I-it’s alright.” He stuttered helplessly.

He groaned and bucked beneath her, his hands squeezing down on her thighs as she pumped up and down. The world could be reduced to cinders around him, and he would have died happy in this moment.

“Oh man, I guess I’m getting the hang of this, huh?” For a brief moment, she squeezed tighter on him before returning to the previous grip, and he moaned. “That’s how I felt, Jaune.” she cooed. “That’s how  _ you _ made me feel.”

He could feel it, a spring coiling in his core, a pressure rising.

“It’s so  _ hot _ watching you like this, Jaune. I just want to keep doing this to you  _ forever _ .”

“Nnnngh!” He moaned, failing to answer, but she just kept  _ working _ : faster and faster. His eyes were closed against the pleasure, but he felt Yang run a free hand across his stomach again. She pressed a palm to his skin, below his navel. 

“I want you, Jaune.” She said with an erotic finality. “I want you to cum.”

The pressure snapped.

His eyes opened just long enough for them to roll up, and he felt his lower body convulse and buck upward against Yang’s hand. Her fingers kept up the deft work, her free hand still pressed on him.

“That’s right, let it all out.” She whispered, and he continued to spill out onto her. His fingers dug into her thighs as his tentacles twitched on the bed, vibrating the wooden frame in their tense action. “Let it all out, baby...”

He felt his climax slow after a few tense moments, before his eyes settled on Yang. He had coated her stomach, and she was watching his slowly relaxing member with a supremely satisfied expression. Looking back to him, she brought the cum-stained hand to her face. “Was it good for you?”

“God, yes.” She licked a finger, but then pulled away, blanching. “What?” Abashed, Yang lowered a hand to her side.

“Well, it’s just… really salty. I thought that would be hot, but it’s a bit too much for me.” She pouted then, as if she let herself down.

“I think that would have been too much  _ for me _ .” He offered wholeheartedly: he wasn’t sure if he could have handled the sight of Yang… ‘cleaning’ herself. Her pout turned to a small smile, and she bent forward to kiss him lightly. 

“We’ll have to try it later, after we change up your diet.” He nodded, not quite understanding but not wanting to ask. “You don’t think you’re, uh, ready to go again, do you?” A hand settled by his manhood, and he had to admit the truth.

“No, I think I’ll need a few. That was pretty intense.” He paused for a moment. “What you were saying… that was really hot, Yang.” He smiled dopily as he explained, but Yang beamed.

“It felt like the right thing, ya know?” Her eyes scanned the room for a moment before pointing to his shirt. “Do you think you could grab that? I kinda want to clean up a bit.” Jaune again looked down to her cum-coated stomach, and felt a mix of satisfied pleasure and mild guilt. But, he did as asked, stretching out a tentacle to grab it.

The limb shaked terribly, and he found it hard to grasp the shirt. Yang noticed the tremor as she accepted the button-up, and began to wipe away the mess on both of them. “I thought you said they weren’t very sensitive?” 

He held up one shaking tentacle to his face: “They aren’t. I guess the muscles are still tense?” She hummed softly, finishing her careful swipes and tossing the dirty shirt behind her.

“I get that, my legs are still aching from your performance earlier.” He felt himself blush with satisfaction at her mention of that. “And speaking of which...” Dramatically, Yang let herself fall to the side, crashing onto two of his tentacles. She squirmed, likely still a little uncomfortable with them, but obviously trying to control herself. His heart nearly burst at the action.

She scooted close, draping an arm over his chest, and he tried to swing an arm around her. He twitched the tentacle she was on, questioning, and she nodded her approval after a few beats. The lower laid down onto her leg, while the upper settled by his arm on her stomach. He pulled her close, and she rested a head on his side.

* * *

 

The way Jaune draped himself over her was comforting. She never would have thought to describe  _ anything _ involving those tentacles as “comforting”, but here they were. She felt… secure. Like the space in his side belonged to her. It was nice, really. Aside from the sweat and tacky fluids, that is.

“Yang?” She tilted her head back to get a better view of Jaune. His red eyes were unnaturally large, but she was in control of herself, she wouldn’t show fear.

“Yeah, babe?” She started to casually walk her finger along his abs, just to show how unperturbed she was by his appearance.

“Thank you. I  _ know _ I don’t exactly look great right now, and you’re trying to make me feel better. It means a lot.” He kissed the top of her head and pulled her just a bit closer, like he was trying to give her a hug. She let out a pleased shiver, ecstatic to know how happy he was with her effort. She was rather pleased with it herself.

“I thought I was trying to make you feel amazing?” He chuckled lightly above her, and she rested on of her hands over the tentacle on her stomach. “Our whole relationship’s been kind of a mess. I want this, I want  _ us _ , to work. I spent a long time thinking about that, ya know? And I decided that you are still you. And I  _ really  _ like you. And you hadn’t really changed.” She squeezed the tentacle lightly. “This was always part of you. So, I couldn’t blame you for being the same person, could I?”

Jaune was quiet then, the hand on her shoulder moving in small circles. She was content to lie there, catching her breath and enjoying his company. It was just as she started to get used to the lull, her heart well-settled, that he moved. His far arm and tentacles flexed, and her rolled himself over her. His motion gently pushed her from lying on her side to her back.

“You know, just because I’m resting, doesn’t mean you have to.” Jaune was straddling her this time, his hands planted above her shoulders as he looked down at her. She felt a stirring in her core as he lowered himself on top of her, capturing her lips.

“I like the way you think.” She said breathily, between kisses, a hand digging into his pale scalp. The tentacles she’d been laying on pushed her up against him, and the pressure was  _ wonderful _ . Jaune broke from her lips, and began working his way to her jaw, as she had on him. But where she had worked along to the side, he dipped beneath her chin, pressing his lips down past the hollow of the throat. “Keep going.” She begged, a second hand rising to grip his hair and push his head towards her breasts. His lips, and his tongue, slipped across her chest until he settled around her right.

When Jaune took the nipple into his mouth, she felt her whole frame vibrate. When he gripped her other with his hand, and gently started to suck, she gasped in ecstasy, pressing his head hard against her. She’d known her chest was sensitive, but Jaune was setting her on fire. One of the limbs arching her into him slipped down, squeezing her ass.

She was surprisingly okay with that, she decided.

“Oh, God, yes!” Jaune stopped. “No!” He switched to give the other his attention, and she returned to her bliss. His hand squeezed the sensitive nipple he’d just left, and she bucked into him, pressing her core against his groin. She could feel herself building, rising, carried on the back of Jaune’s tongue and hands. She watched in an aroused stupor as two of his tentacles encircled her breasts, and Jaune made way for the tendrils, sliding kisses down her stomach.

The cool, strong grip on her chest was a strange one, but her mind was too fogged with lust to even  _ approach _ unease: they way the whole tendril could flex and squeeze in a single action was… it was  _ hot _ . She could practically feel herself  _ dripping _ when he did it. His kisses to her abs as he worked his way south weren’t exactly easy to forget either. And still, she kept her hands buried in his hair, following his head.

When he reached her crotch, the tentacles beneath her retracted. She stared down her body at her lover as he gently pulled her panties down.

“Just get them off.” She moaned impatiently, and he hurried to slide them down; just as with his pants, a tentacle hooked and pulled them free. He kept moving down, but a pair of tentacles began to wrap up her thighs. Their light pressure, along with the rhythmic pulsing and pressing on her nipples, had her floating on a wave of ecstasy. They pushed her legs apart, and Jaune settled himself between her legs. She felt his hot breath on her opening.

She watched as a hand spread her petals delicately. Jaune looked up to her, then, and she felt those red eyes boring into her very soul.

With excruciating slowness, he dragged his tongue up her slit, never breaking their gaze. She thought her hair would catch fire at the sight. His tongue flicked her clit clumsily, but it still felt unspeakably good. He dragged his tongue back down, worming it farther inside her, and moved back up once he reached the bottom. 

It took him time, but he found a beat, a speed that was kept her need building and building, that inner pressure being drawn. His black limbs kept her arousal stoked as they tried to negotiate a speed that was more than teasing. The firm grip they had taken on her thighs, the encircling pressure when they squeezed, was an unexpected discovery. Their ends reached down below there, where they massaged the bottom of her rear methodically.

“J-j-jaune…” She groaned, bucking up into his face after a particularly good pass. She was close, so close. She needed this. Fingers curling in his hair, she pressed him close, forcing him to drink deep of her arousal. She caught him unprepared, but he dove back to his task soon enough. He started to eat her out in earnest, a wonderful mix of steady action and loving intention. Her grip was so tight in his white hair, she thought she would rip his scalp off, but he didn’t complain and she didn’t ease up.

“Yes, Yes, YES!” She felt him sync with the pulsing grip of his tentacles, her own heart pounding in her ears as she rode higher and higher. “I’m, ahh, I’m-” He brushed her clit, all four tentacles flexed tightly on her skin, and she came. She felt her whole body curl, flexing around Jaune, her legs pulling against his restraint but failing to make them budge. Their restriction only pushed her along further, though. WIthout his shoulder to bury her mouth on, she let out a cracked and pleased moan.

She needed this. She needed this  _ every day,  _ every hour of her  _ life. _ How had she possibly gone  _ this long _ without Jaune buried between her legs? She felt Jaune begin to pull away, but she pushed him back in. “Keep going!” She begged, and she felt his tongue return briefly, stoking her coals briefly.

Jaune pushed back against her hands after a few moments, his tentacles slowing, and only then did she realize he was trying to speak. She felt her burning skin flush a tad harder, embarrassed at how forcefully she’d been pushing him in. Jaune lifted away from her womanhood, and she immediately felt her need spike. Jaune smiled goofily up at her, which she found stunningly hot with her nectar dripping off his chin.

“Took us a few, but I think I got that down.” He said proudly.

“Get back in there.” She said, voice dripping with need. Jaune’s smile practically doubled, the jerk.

“I will, but… well?” He stood up a bit, and she saw it. Jaune was rock hard again. “Do you… wanna go for it?”She felt a thrill jolt through her body at the words. She was still recovering from her own orgasm, but she thought she could handle it: she certainly felt ready to go. This was the moment, this was what she’d been pulling him to when she’d dragged him in here.

In the dirtiest, neediest voice she could force through her hoarse throat, she asked him. “Fuck me, Jaune.” Jaune blinked, clearly taken back, and she blushed harder. She coughed nervously into her hand. Jaune giggled a bit, and it made her cough out a laugh. “Yes, babe, let’s… yes.” God, it sounded so much weaker saying it like that, but it got Jaune moving.

The tentacles around her legs began to pull, the ones previously pleasuring her chest now supporting her. He effortlessly adjusted her position, lining himself up with her. His cock brushed against her entrance, and he shuddered visibly. They took a collective deep breath, and Jaune pushed in.

Her breath shot through clenched teeth. Jaune above her breathed hard as well. She wasn’t sure if it was because it was her first time, or sensitivity from earlier, but it was nearly too much for her: the cusp of pleasure and pain. He stopped his pressing, only just inside, and looked to her in concern. “Are you alright?” The genuine concern in his voice eased some of her discomfort slightly.

Yang gritted a smile for him. “It hurts, a little bit, but I hear that’s common. Just go slow, and give me a breather.” He nodded solemnly, taking hold of her hand before resuming his slow penetration. She needed him to stop again, realizing she probably  _ should _ have given herself more time, but not wanting to surrender the point. Through her occasionally crushing grip, she could feel Jaune’s steady concern, his care for her. Between those points of discomfort, however, it felt  _ wonderful.  _ A sense of… of fullness would overwhelm her. Of completion: a sense only heightened when Jaune finally bottomed out, leaning forward carefully to kiss her one more time.

“How are you?” he asked, face hanging just below her own. She squirmed lightly, testing to see if the mild pain had subsided. It was, well, a tight fit, but it had stopped being overly painful. A part of her considered the sexiness of the moment might have been lost during a minutes-long insertion, but  Jaune was still with her.

“I’m good. Let’s just take this slow for now.” He nodded nervously. “And uhh, get your four friends back in place.” Oh god, she could never live that down and she knew it. Jaune’s nervous demeanor fell away as a teasing smile burst through. She swatted at his chest lightly, frowning at him. “Oh, shut up!”

“I’m just really glad to see you like them.” Jaune sniggered.

“If you’re gonna be like that, maybe I’ll have you leave them ou-” The two tentacles on her legs squeezed as they glided back around her thighs and ass,” -oooohh, momma.” Jaune was grinning again, but she would let him win. This time. Not letting go of her hand, Jaune used both to steady himself on either side of her. His final two appendages curled around her midriff, their ends snaking up to her chest. Her hand joined them on her left, and the cool flesh no longer felt so alien to the touch.

When Jaune began to pull out for the first time, she would have clutched after him had he not been holding her hand down. She wanted that feeling  _ back _ , and Jaune slowly returned it to her, sheathing himself in her in a careful, singular motion. It was an  _ godly _ feeling.

“That’s one,” she said breathily, “wonder how many you’ll get in.” Jaune, his face a mask of focus and bliss, didn’t respond. Again he withdrew, again she missed him immediately, and again he thrust forward in a slow and powerful stroke. His tentacles resumed that pulsing grip, and Yang found herself slipping into a pleased stupor. He found a slow pace, one that left her yearning for his return every time he departed.

“Yang.” Jaune’s voice was strained, the sound sending shivers through her. “Yang, can I?” She understood, and squeezed the hand he held.

“Yeah, we can go faster.” Jaune withdrew again at his old speed, then pushed in  _ hard _ , his hips slapping into her. She squealed in pleasure and shock, and the gasping continued as the pace of his tendrils picked up as well. He withdrew and pushed in again, the loud collision of his body to hers shaking the bed. It was incredible, and Jaune’s face made it all the better, but…

“Sorry,” she gritted, “a bit less?” It was too forceful for her. At least right now: maybe another time.

“Okay, how about?” Jaune followed his question up with a softer, but still quick thrust.

“Nnngh, yes, yes that one.” He followed the pace she’d given him several more times. “Oh yes. Yes, Jaune!” He let out a satisfied groan, bending down carefully to kiss her. He lost his beat for a moment in the process, but he recovered.

“You feel amazing, Yang,” he whispered, his cock rushing into her. She let go of her breast, trusting Jaune to see to it, and again grabbed hold of his hair: maybe she should leave the tie on next time?

“Harder with them.” She whispered in his ear, kissing just below it. Jaune went into overdrive.

While he had matched his dark appendages to his thrusts, he sped them up frantically now. Their rippling grip felt wonderful, and she rewarded Jaune for doing this for her. The double-row of bites and kisses she’d left on his neck had only grown more visible since they’d started, and she moved down towards his collarbone. 

“Oh, fuck!” He swore loudly beside her, and Jaune let his tempo slip higher for a moment. The forceful pounding nearly shook her loose, but he reigned himself back. “Sorry, I’m sorry.” 

“Mmmhmmm.” She hummed through his neck, sucking on her newest target and returning her man to another round of erotic moans. She stopped her marking for a moment, just as she finished  _ another _ set of marks. “You feel so good inside me, baby.” Jaune groaned above her. “I love how you feel in me so much.”

“Y-y-yang!” He pleaded, and Yang suddenly became very aware of the growing pressure of his thrusts. She’d started to lose herself in him again, but she needed to keep her head a little while longer.

“Do you wanna cum?” Jaune moaned in her ear, and she felt herself grow impossibly hotter at the noise. “Tell me when, let it out on me, baby.” She thought he managed to get out an “okay”. His tentacles kept up their furious assault, and Jaune kept thrusting away, the sound of sex dominating the room. Jaune’s pace slipped again, and he again reigned it back. His breath grew ragged. It was here, she knew it. She extracted her hand from Jaune’s, who immediately returned it to steadying himself.

“Yang!” He warned.

“Pull out, baby, I have you.” Jaune slipped free of her, and she reached down with her hand. The angle for her grip was poor, but he wouldn't need much. Jaune panted helplessly above her, his tentacles not relenting as she took hold of his cock.

“Let it all out.” She cooed, pumping furiously. He was close, she knew, he just needed her to help him across the line. “I want you to cum, baby, give it to me.” 

“Y-Ynnnng!” Jaune’s voice failed him, and he released. There’d been so much last time, and his second act seemed a strong one as rope after rope sprayed out, spilling onto her stomach; one errant shot landed on the tentacle squeezing her right breast. Jaune’s whole body shuddered as he let out the last of the hot cum, and that’s when Yang remembered.

There was a short delay, maybe a few seconds, as the shudder travelled down to the bottom of Jaune’s feet and to the tips of his fingers. But soon, that vibration of ecstacy reached his tentacles. Tentacles still wrapped around her, still pleasuring her. Almost instantly, the limbs contracted down on her, squeezing more tightly than ever before. She let out a tremendous cry.

“Yang!?” She could vaguely hear Jaune’s concerned voice, and she saw him digging a hand at one of his tentacles, still gripping furiously at her breast. Hardly in control of her body, Yang pulled his hand away, lowering it to her soaking petals. She thought Jaune didn’t understand, but then she felt a finger slide in.

This grip was  _ heavenly _ .

All four were spasming against her, rocking her with their vibrations. She was tired and sore, but she could feel  _ it _ just at the horizon. And she wanted it. Jaune’s fingers found the speed he had been keeping, and her own found her clit. “Almost there,  _ almost there _ .”

She panted and moaned as he continued to dive into her, those dark and  _ wonderful _ limbs working their magic as they squeezed and gripped and groped. She’d mistrusted them? How could she ever doubt something that did such  _ wonders _ ? The feel of them on her ass, her legs, her tits was mind-numbingly amazing: like Jaune had six hands running all across her body. And how his fingers pumped into her furiously? The way they curled just right as they slid inside her soaked pussy? She’d never be able to look at his hands the same way again. 

Through her haze of desire, she saw Jaune lean to her face again, enchanting red eyes watching her squirm. 

“I want you to cum, baby.” He whispered.

Her dam burst.

* * *

Jaune set the final pillow in place, running a hand across the freshly changed sheets to wipe away any unwanted crease. The window was open, the sheets and one shirt were in a discrete bag, and the bathroom door was opening. “You work quick.” Yang said, whistling behind him.

“I don’t think your team would want to come back to it, I’m just trying to be polite.” He didn’t point out just how long she showered, though. Wrapped in a  towel, Yang walked gingerly back to her bed and crashed unceremoniously onto it, utterly undoing his attempt at neatness. He didn’t mind one bit. His girlfriend patted the bed, and Jaune sat down on the edge.

“Thank you for that, again.” She stretched languidly, letting him see beneath the towel briefly. He felt his mouth grow a little parched. “That was amazing.” 

“It takes two?” he offered weakly, and Yang giggled. “I’m the one who should be thanking you, Yang, after… you know.” She shrugged.

“Oh, I’m sure I can get  _ uses  _ out of it.” She waggled her eyes suggestively, and he gave her leg a little tap. Were he still in his Grimm form, he might have used his tentacle, but a hand would do. Yang laughed airily for a moment, but she took a more serious focus eventually. “You don’t need to thank me, Jaune.” She caught his hand again. “It’s part of who you are; and who you are is the man I love.” She squeezed his hand gently, and he bent down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. She let out a pleased hum, and he kissed her mouth instead.

“Careful, big boy, I’m definitely not ready for another go!” She laughed, pushing at his chest. He laughed with her and relented. Jaune was suddenly struck by a thought, however.

“So, is there going to be another?” He did his best to repress any urgency in his voice; he didn’t want to sound desperate. She looked up to him, eyes half-lidded, and smiled.

“Not in Patch, that’s for sure. But I bet Nora can run distraction for us again soon.” She giggled girlishly, an uncommon but sweet noise from her. “Think you’ll be able to look my dad in the eyes when you meet, though? I don’t know if I’ll be able to with your Mom, if half your stories are true.” She laughed harder, and Jaune did his best to imagine meeting Yang’s dad,  _ not _ what his mother would do if he learned he was “romantic” with his girlfriend.

“Is he like your uncle?” He asked, hoping it wasn’t the case, and she blessedly shook her head. “Well, that’s a relief. I don’t know if I could handle two Qrow’s in my life.”

“Don’t think he’s gonna go easy on you, buddy,” she teased. Between one thought and another, though, Jaune was struck by a sense of curiosity. He recovered his scroll from the floor, and began to sweep through the group message between the two teams.

“Nora got them into the Emerald Forest.” He said, mildly surprised and just a little concerned. His mother had more than a few unpleasant surprises out there with his name on it; surely they wouldn’t harm his friends, though? They’d apparently sprung Blake, as she joined the chat, but… “Nora swapped Blake for  _ Weiss _ ,” he moaned, while Yang cackled. “She’s going to be terrible when she gets back.” And she was letting him know, too; more than one message after the escapade ended featured Weiss detailing what she would do to him for being absent.

“So, where they at?” Yang asked, turning over and rummaging under her bed briefly before returning with a pair of boyshorts. He focused on the messages as his girlfriend changed, trying to skip to the bottom. He stood up abruptly, seizing the plastic bag.

“They just got back! I’m gonna go hide in the laundry room!” He spun around, returning to kiss the top of Yang’s head, and headed for the door. Peeking around the corner, he saw the coast was clear, and bolted.

* * *

 

“My hero…” Yang giggled as her man ran full tilt for cover. Well, Weiss  _ was _ on his team, so it was probably reasonable to be a little worried. She pulled her bra from the top of the stack Jaune had been so gracious to make for her, and began to slip on her uniform again. Fully dressed for the first time in nearly two hours, she again dropped onto her bed.

He’d changed the sheets, which was nice, but it meant she couldn’t smell him on it. Soooo, she had to settle for the memory. The delicious,  _ delicious _ memory. She fervently prayed Nora would be able to help her out a lot more, because that… that had been amazing. There were snags, sure, but no one got gold their first try. She opened her own scroll, and sent a text apologizing for not answering: she’d lost her scroll in her laundry. That oughta do it.

An exhausted Ren, a chastised but obviously pleased Nora, and a frazzled Blake came trudging into the room about five minutes later. Nora sent a wink, but otherwise didn’t signal her.

“Sup?” She asked casually, waving to her friends. 

“Yang,” Ren started with a tired sigh, “where were you exactly?” Nora shot her  _ another _ wink, but Ren was watching her and Blake had buried her face in her own mattress.

“I ran into Jaune while looking, we swept through here and two other dorms.”

“For two hours?”

“The dorms are pretty big; lotta nooks and crannies.” Ren eyed her suspiciously, clearly not buying it. “We may have made out for a little while.” Seriously, if Nora winked any harder, she was going to  _ break _ something. The addition to her story seemed to do it though.

“Please, focus on the mission next time. I know this wasn’t a proper one, but we need to respond as a team to crises. Nora’s already under probation for not explaining herself, don’t make me add you for slacking.” 

“Sorry, Ren!” She offered him a salute, which at least got him to chuckle a little. Ren could never stay mad if you got him to crack. He drifted to his bed, and slumped into it just as Blake had hers. Both, as far as she could tell, would be dead to the world for a long while.  _ Nora _ , however, sidled up to her. The shorter girl sat on the edge of the bookshelf, leaning conspiratorially toward her.

“How ya doin’, Yang?” She asked in a musical voice. Yang gave her a wolfish grin.

“I’m dead tired, Nora. Sore to the bone.” Nora’s maniacal grin grew wider, and she felt herself mirror it.

“Well, nice to hear I can help a girl out! How’s Jaune, by the way?”

“Oh, he’s great. Got a real grip on the situation.” Nora’s eyes danced with mirth, and Yang leaned closer. “Think you can help a girl out again? Later this week?” Nora held up a hand, resting the other on her chest.

“Don’t even  _ need _ to ask, Yang: I got you.” God, it was good having a friend like Nora. “Any big plans?”

Yang looked to their door, towards Jaune’s room, and she felt her heart pick up.

“Oh, I just want to get better acquainted with some friends of his.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I listened to “Blackbird” by the Beatles for the entirety of writing/editing this. So, if you want to get in my head, that’s where I was. According to the tracker, I listened to it 289 times. Thanks for that, Paul.  
> This was meant by me to be pushing my own writing boundaries, similar to my story “Masquerades”. But while there I changed my use of tense and tried to frame wording very carefully, I instead… wrote a ship. A ship i have very rarely covered, and in both the context of ex and another person’s setting. These were all drastically different from my normal topics, so it was a learning experience. SpookyNoodle was incredibly helpful in straightening my content, as well as giving it the polish I so often fail to provide my own works.  
> -Aetheling
> 
> SpookyNoodle here. If you’re reading this, then Aeth decided to let my little beta’s note stand. This, of course, is based off of White Sheep, and exploi- uh... I mean, leveraging Coeur’s popularity for views is no stranger to those unfortunate enough to be my readers.   
> Among the people I’ve beta-ed, Aeth is probably the one where I’ve suggested the least number of changes to. The base product is just so damn good. I’m a sucker for couples being affectionate and loving, so Yang and Jaune’s obvious feelings for each other did wonderful things to my heart and uh...other parts.   
> Shit, tmi, nevermind, forget I said anything. 
> 
> -SpookyNoodle


	4. Consentacles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang invites her grimm boyfriend to stay for the break with her dad in Patch. But a grimm-sniffing dog, combined with a perpetual downpour, ruins their summer vacation. Things come to a head when she visits Jaune at the hotel room he's forced to stay in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Aetheling
> 
> Fic: White Sheep (Coeur Al'Aran)
> 
> Characters: Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long
> 
> Status: Not Canon
> 
> Kinks: Tentacles, "Hate" Sex, Loving/Passionate, Female Oral, Mild Choking, Missionary, Creampie, Vertical, Constraint, Bed-Breaking

 

“Oh, I’m so excited!” Ruby squealed, hopping from foot to foot as the three of them made their way down the dirt trail that led to Ruby and Yang’s home. “It’s so great to be home! Oh, we can take you into Patchwork to go shopping, and we can visit the lake, and we can hang out and not deal with homework!”

“Ruby, you still haven’t finished your break homework.” Jaune said, embarrassed to spoil the younger girl’s bubbly mood. Ruby paid him no mind.

“And Dad! You’re gonna love dad! Oh, and Zwei!” Ruby let out another squeal of delight at the mention of her dog. He could sympathize: he’d die to see Manny again. Of course, it would be a lot harder to explain a seven foot Beowolf to people, as opposed to the tiny dog Yang had shown him pictures of.

“Ruby, if you really want to see them, go ahead.” Yang offered, hand swinging comfortably in his. “It’s not like we’re gonna get lost, and it’s only a few more minutes.” Ruby calmed slightly, still walking backwards ahead of them.

“I mean, I don’t wanna be rude: we have a guest!” Ruby gestured to himself obviously. Yang rolled her eyes though, nudging him playfully.

“Oh wow, I didn’t even notice. Seriously, we’ll be fine. Go let Dad know we’re almost here, or take Zwei for a run so he doesn’t terrorize Jaune.” She leaned towards him to whisper loudly. “We’re pretty sure he’s trained to attack unapproved boys.” She laughed then, and he joined in. He hoped it didn’t sound forced. Manny, as lovable as he was, was _still_ an attack Grimm. Anyone not on his mother’s list who so much as saw his home was in trouble.

“Ruby, go ahead, Yang and I will be fine: I’m not gonna hold seeing your Dad and dog against you.”Jaune tried to be as encouraging as possible, and Ruby’s nervous glances down the road told him he was succeeding.

“I mean, I really don’t know if…”

“Ruby.” His teammate looked back to him. “Go ahead.” Rose petals littered the path.

His girlfriend whistled in amazement. “Man, no one makes the ladies run quite like you, Jaune.” Yang said playfully from beside him. “Any faster, and I think she might have broken the sound barri-” with a  cursory look around, Jaune smacked Yang’s butt - “Oww! What was that for?” He responded with a wink, and Yang stuck out her tongue.

“Oh, what will I tell Dad? How can I ever admit to bringing home one of the bad boys?”

“Yang, I have straight A’s at school.” He protested, dutifully ignoring his combat score. He was getting better with a sword! His girlfriend wasn’t buying it, however, snorting loudly.

“Mhmm, and you _totally_ haven’t been sneaking into Vale to chase after White Fang?”

“Yang, _your team_ recruited _mine_ for that!”

“Well, we’re bad influences! You guys were supposed to keep my innocent little sister away from people like us!” He rolled his eyes at that, knowing full well Yang was practically Ruby’s mother. Something did hit home, however, despite her teasing. He took hold of her again, drawing her to a stop. “Jaune?”

“Yang, does your dad… _know_?” He did his best to not panic as he asked. His girlfriend watched him carefully for a moment before slipping free of his grasp.

“I don’t think I would _ever_ tell my dad I lost my virginity.” His face blushed horribly at that. Yang, to his horror, started to _skip_ ahead.

“Not what I was referring to, Yang!” He called, rushing after her. Just as he caught up, the two blondes broke onto a cleared hill, a log cabin resting in the center. Yang had halted there, waiting for him, and took hold of his hand again when he caught up.

“I haven’t told a soul, Jaune. I won’t say anything if you’re not comfortable telling.” He let out a relieved breath; His friends knew about his secret, but no one else, and for now he preferred it that way.

“Thanks, babe.” She smiled proudly at him, and Jaune was suddenly struck by the desire to kiss her. He leaned forward, planting his lips on hers, but Yang gently pushed at his chest.

“Jaune, not where my dad can see!” She whispered giddily as she pulled back. Remembering her strict warnings about PDA around her father, Jaune withdrew. “I’ll make it up to you just as soon as we’re back at school.” He felt her grip tighten slightly, and Jaune’s stomach felt as if it could fly away.

“Is that a promise?” He asked coyly, only for her to smile back with as much feigned innocence.

“Oh, you know it, Grimm-boy. Now come on, let’s introduce you to the family!” Yang bolted, and he allowed himself to be dragged along to the house, laughing as they went. Yang barreled through the door fearlessly and let out a great yell: “Daaaaaad! I’m hooooome!”

“Yaaaang, I’m cooooking!” A masculine voice came from around the corner, and Yang began to drag Jaune deeper into the house. The wooden cabin was sparsely decorated, but it certainly felt homey: more welcoming than the midnight tower he had grown up in. Stepping into the kitchen, Jaune saw Taiyang Xiao Long hard at work. He was blond and tanned, dressed in cargo pants, a vest, and tan shirt. Also, a frilly white apron. The older man turned to the new arrivals before setting down a bowl and whisk.

“Jaune, is it?” Tai asked, pointing at him. Jaune suddenly became very aware Yang was still holding his hand: was it normal to be so nervous?

“Y-yes, sir.” He forced out, suddenly far more worried than he should be: What if Tai didn’t like him? What if he thought Jaune was too tall, or too skinny, or looked too much like himself?!

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tai: Yang and Ruby’s father,” he offered a hand which Jaune hesitantly took. They shook briefly before Tai turned to face his daughter. The older man struck like a viper, throwing his arms around Yang and hauling her into the air in a crushing bearhug. “And how’s my sunny little dragon!?” Yang squirmed in the grip in a manner nearly identical to Ruby in one of Yang’s hugs.

“Dad, pleash!” Yang begged through gritted teeth as her father laughed. “Dad, you’re embarrashing me!”

“Like any good father should!” The older man cheered before dropping Yang back to earth. “Ruby took Zwei for a run, or maybe Zwei took Ruby for a run, but they’ll be back soon. Take a seat, take a seat: I just have to put these muffins in the oven.” Tai returned to his bowl, while Yang lead him out of the kitchen and to the couch they’d passed.

“That… that went a lot better than expected?” Jaune asked as Yang led him to a seat. The other girl rubbed her abdomen, likely sore from the crushing hug. “I know he isn’t Qrow, but you had me thinking he’d lock me in a dark room and interrogate me.” Yang watched for her father over the back of the couch, and shrugged.

“I’m surprised, too… I’ve brought a couple boys home before, and he gave them the third degree.” She turned to him, a suspicious look in her eye. “You two didn’t work this out beforehand, did you?”

“What? No, no!” Yang’s suspicion didn’t fade, to his mild annoyance, but he couldn’t help it! “Maybe it’s just my natural charm?” His girlfriend rolled her eyes playfully at the suggestion. She started to reply, but the clack of an oven shutting cut her off.

“Sorry about that, I wanted to have those in before you kids got here.” Tai strode out of the kitchen, sitting down in the chair across from them. “We don’t have a guest room, are you okay taking the couch, Jaune?”

“Oh, it’s no problem sir! Thank you for letting me stay in the first place.” Tai waved his thanks aside graciously.

“You’re on Ruby’s team, you’re practically family.” He smiled a very Yang smile, leaning towards them. “You could even say that you-” The front door burst open.

“I’m back!” Ruby cheered, firing into the couch beside Yang. The whole thing tilted back precariously, but thankfully didn’t roll. “Sorry, Zwei really wanted to run. Hi again, Jaune!”

Jaune waved back to her: “Hi, Ruby. Where _is_ your dog?” Ruby looked around briefly, embarrassed, then leaned to see through the door.

“Oops, sorry boy! He’s just behind me, don’t worry.” Yang leaned as well, so Jaune felt obligated to lean as well. Sure enough, he could see a blur of black and white rushing to the house.

“C’mere, boy!” Yang cheered from beside him. The tiny dog picked up its speed, breaking the final stretch to them. Jaune stretched out a hand for the arrival of the small dog.

“Hi, Zwei, nice to meet yo-” Zwei leapt the final steps, slamming into his chest. The force of the blow rocked him back, miraculously managing to knock the couch back and dump all three teens onto the floor. Zwei, standing on his stomach, bared his teeth and latched onto Jaune’s arm. “AHH!! Get him off!”

“ZWEI!” The other three shouted, Yang seizing the little dog, trying to break it’s lockjaw grip. Zwei latched down harder, growling even louder as it tried to get at Jaune.

“WHY, ZWEI?!” Jaune yelped, praying the miniscule fangs didn’t manage to get through the sleeve of his jacket.

“STOP BITING MY BOYFRIEND!” Yang yelled, still pulling at the dog.

* * *

The next  morning, Yang sat at the table with Ruby and her Dad, resolutely ignoring Zwei’s incessant barking in the other room. She’d long since pushed her toast aside, resting her head on the table.

“So…” Tai started cautiously, “do you and Jaune have any plans for today?” Zwei’s growls seemed to grow in strength when Jaune’s name was mentioned. She tilted her head, resting it on her chin to look at her father.

“I’m gonna show him around Patchwork. We’ll get brunch or something, then maybe catch a movie.” Claws scratched angrily at the door as her father hummed, drinking his coffee.

“Ruby? What about you?” Ruby, lost in her bowl of fruit, looked up surprised.

“Oh? Uhhh, I’ll do my homework?” Their father nodded approvingly, still refraining from looking towards their adorable, loving, sweet dog’s concerted efforts to go brutally murder someone at the front door. “I’ll distract Zwei this time, Yang. Tell Jaune I said hi.” Yang grunted her agreement as she waited to hear Ruby drag the dog away, then slipped out the backdoor.

Zwei’s object of loathing was waiting for her out front. Jaune waved abashedly at her as she approached.

“Morning, Yang. Sleep well?” She nodded, taking his hand and pulling him away from the house.

“Alright, how was the motel?” He shrugged his indifference about it, and she grumbled to herself. This _supposed_ to be a fun two weeks: Jaune staying with them, her dad finally getting along with one of her boy friends for once, good times in town and hiking and fishing and all that. _Not_ hiding her man from Zwei, _not_ Jaune having to stay at a motel because the dog wouldn’t shut up when he was in smelling distance, _not_ her Dad clearly confused as to why their sweet dog despised the boy Yang had brought home.

 _Of course_ Zwei could tell Jaune wasn’t fully human. It would have been way too convenient otherwise.

She walked with Jaune in sullen silence through the woods surrounding her home. She stomped down the tail, kicking at sticks and stones in her way, fuming at low-hanging branches. She thought going Grimm hunting might have been a good way to work out all this pent-up anger, but she’d been cutting back on aggressively pursuing the creatures of darkness: she was dating one now, she should be more respectful of their cultural differences. A spar would make her feel better, she decided, and vowed to challenge her dad tonight.

“Yang, Yang slow down.” Jaune called, and she realized she’d begun to speed up, almost to a run, hauling him in her wake. She dropped his hand, coming to a stop.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m just in a bad mood…” He chuckled next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and planting a kiss on top of her head.

“Trust me, I know; not sure I have room for brunch now.” She blushed a little, taking a more relaxed pace with him and forcing herself to not be so angry. “I’m not happy about how it’s turned out either, babe, but we’re still together, right? A bit of a walk in the morning won’t kill me!” She could hear his frustration, but Jaune was obviously trying to put a good spin on it for her. Who was she to ruin his efforts?

She leaned against him, trying to will herself to exude contentedness. “OK, I’ll try and be a good girl. Now, do you actually want to get something to eat?” Jaune hummed his affirmation from above her as they walked. “Great! I know a place in town you’ll love; there’s this little patio where you can watch the ocean, you can even see Vale on clear days.”

“The view still won’t top you.” She elbowed him lightly for that. “Hey!”

“Oh, stop hamming it up, Grimm Boy.”

“Just trying to be romantic, Yang,” he countered.

“We’re walking through the forest, in the spring, hand in hand. The only way we could be more romantic would be a picnic.” Jaune was silent for a long moment. “Don’t even think about it, Jaune.”

He laughed nervously above her, rubbing her shoulder. “I have no idea what you’re talking about?” Oh god, he was such a terrible liar.

Clouds had rolled in by the time they reached Patchwork. The drizzle began just as they got to the restaurant. The drizzle turned into a torrent right as the host called for them. Sitting by the window, watching the gray bay roil under the pounding rain, Yang did her best to stay positive. They had weeks together! She stabbed petulantly at her pineapple: _“Two weeks, plenty of time. Plenty of time. Plenty of time…”_

* * *

Jaune’s umbrella shuddered under the assaulting downpour as he made his way along the muddy trail to Yang’s house. It was the seventh day of continual rain on Patch, his ninth on the island “with” the Xiao Longs, and he’d already begun to adapt. He wore his combat gear, knowing it would be thoroughly drenched in mud and rainwater by the time he finished the twenty minute walk: with the thickness of the forest, even renting a car would only get him so close. How Yang drove her motorcycle down the “road” was beyond him. A change of clothes and shoes were safe in his backpack.

He broke through the tree line and began his slog up the muddy hill to the Xiao Long House. The damned mutt hadn’t seen him, as luck would have it, so Jaune scaled the hill without the baying of a wardog. Carefully withdrawing his scroll, he shot a message to the Xiao Longs to let them know he’d arrived. With a tired sigh, he slipped the scroll into his bag and closed the umbrella: his head was instantly soaked.

They couldn’t open the door, as Zwei would notice, and the stupid furball could _open doors_ , so they couldn’t shut him in. No, Instead Jaune was reduced to _this_. He took hold of the exposed wood beneath Yang’s 2nd floor window, and began to climb.

 _“Prince of the Grimm, and a twenty pound corgi is making me climb through a window in a rainstorm…”_ he griped, knocking on the glass. It opened quickly, and Yang took an uncompromising grip before pulling him into her bedroom. Jaune dropped onto the plastic bags protecting the floor from his mess. “Heya, Yang,” he said morosely.

“Hi Jaune.” Yang replied, equally tired by the whole process. “I’ll make sure the coast is clear.” He nodded, standing up and snatching his bag. She stuck her head out the door, sweeping the hallway for asshole dogs. Closing it, she gave him the thumbs up. “When you get back, I’ll have a movie ready, cool?”

“Cool.” He stepped by, dipping to peck her cheek before sneaking to the bathroom for a quick shower and change. He liked watching movies with Yang, he enjoyed lazing in their dorm and letting her find movies he’d never even heard of (not that hard, really), but that wasn’t what they had _planned_ . Patch was an outdoorsman’s paradise: hills and woods for hiking, good beaches, several lakes, a small series of cliff faces. A day indoors on Patch was a day wasted. And the storms had trapped them inside _every day_.

His shower was burning hot and lightning fast. He bagged his muddy clothes, changed, and opened the door.

The mad snapping of Zwei forced him to close the door. Jaune let out a defeated moan, sliding down the frame of the bathroom door, pulling free his scroll to let Yang know, even if the whole family had already heard the snarling. All the while, the tiny black and white dog barked and growled and smashed its brainless skull against the wood. By the time Tai dragged the dog away, Jaune had joined in on banging his head on the sturdy door.

* * *

Yang stalked down the road to Patchwork, boots squelching as she pulled them free of the mud. Thank god her riding boots were so tall.

At least while Bumblebee was stuck in the mud, she wouldn’t get any _in_ her shoes.

Today, her twelfth back on Patch, was just as wet as the last ten days: muggy, muddy, and miserable. Unlike the last eleven days, however, Yang had opted to go to Patchwork to see Jaune, rather than force him to make the trek. She hoped the act would mix things up, as both of them had grown increasingly… frustrated.

Every one of their plans had been ruined: from Jaune staying with her family to shopping in Patchwork to visiting the beach. Everything spoiled, just like their moods. They could barely get any time alone, either, with Ruby and her Dad on high alert tracking Zwei, and the rain driving everyone to the out-of-sight and dry places. God, it’d been a week since they had made out! Her mood improved from murderous to furious when she reached the first paved sidewalk of the town, and she casually stalked her way to Jaune’s place.

She knocked on the shabby door to Jaune’s room, the rain still pouring behind her as she took off her drenched jacket. A startled Jaune opened the door, clearly dressed for the long walk to her place. “Yang? What are- come on in.” He stepped back, and she walked in.

“Sorry, babe, I should have called…” She swept her eyes across the room: It wasn’t _bad_ , but it wasn’t great. The wallpaper was faded, but not peeling. The sagging bed looked _less_ than comfy, but not infested. It looked like… where you would stay in an emergency. Ignoring the conditions, she spun around to Jaune. “I figured this time I’d come to see you! Mix things up a little.” She casually tossed her jacket to the hook; it missed, and splatted wetly on the spotted carpet by some piece of wicker. “Oops, sorry.”

Jaune let out a tired sigh, but beat her to the jacket. “It’s fine, don’t sweat it.” While he hung it up, she collapsed on the bed. For a moment, she thought it would give out beneath her. Jaune turned back to her, kicking off his shoes and easing down next to her. “So, how are you doing?”

“Well, my motorcycle is stuck in the mud, I’m soaked to the bone, and the world seems to be conspiring against me. Other than that, I’m doing alright, what about you?” Jaune let out a sore grunt.

“My girlfriend is currently getting my sheets wet, and her stupid dog is out to kill me, but otherwise the same.” It took a second for it to set in, but Yang launched from the bed.

“Oh, shit! Sorry, sorry!” her pants had been just as waterlogged as her jacket, so she left a massive damp patch on his bed. Her boyfriend chuckled, waving to the ragged chair nearby. She dragged it over, then fetched a towel from the as-gross-as-expected bathroom, and sat down. “And I get Zwei has been a pain, Jaune, but he’s not stupid.” Jaune snorted his disagreement at that.

“Yang, if he was smarter, he’d have listened to one of the several hundred orders you guys have given him around me.” She flicked her hair back, a trick Weiss had taught her.

“I think it’s a big plus in Zwei’s camp he can recognize a certain Prince when he sees him. You’re a threat to him; he’s a dog, he doesn’t know better.” Still lying down, Jaune threw his hands up in frustration.

“Most Grimm are hardly smarter, and you and all our friends in Beacon could walk into the Emerald Forest _blindfolded_ and they would leave you alone.” Now it was her turn to snort.

“Well, I can’t implant a ‘no kill’ list in Zwei’s brain so powerful he’d literally let himself be eviscerated before violating it.”

“Which is exactly why he’s inferior to Manny!” Feeling duty-bound to protect her adorable dog’s honor, she balled up the towel she had been sitting on and chucked it at Jaune’s prone form. In the blink of an eye, a black tentacle snaked out from beneath him, catching the towel. Jaune, skin now alabaster white and eyes red & black, lifted his head and stuck a tongue out at her.

Yang’s head pivoted to the windows immediately to ensure no one could see Jaune, but he only laughed. “I haven’t opened them once, don’t worry. I _did_ disable the camera in the ceiling light though; I didn’t appreciate that.” Yang’s heart still hadn’t quite slowed down from the initial shock of Jaune revealing himself so casually, so she simply nodded.

Jaune sat up, shuffling out of the coat he’d put on for his walk. “I’m still happy I came here, and I’m grateful to spend time with you, Yang. But that… that _mutt_ has thrown the whole thing off. We can’t even hang out in your house in peace!” Returning to focus, Yang felt her eyes flicker red for just a moment.

“Can you _please_ stop insulting Zwei? Your housepets are creatures that feed off negativity, for crying out loud, isn’t the pot calling the kettle black?” Distantly, she recognized what was happening, but she didn’t make an effort to stop it. She was _tired_ of this whole trip, she was _so done_ with it.

“At least I can control mine.” He chucked his coat for the hook, but missed; instead, Yang had to smack the jacket away. “Sorry. But come on! I could get Manny to give toddlers piggyback rides, and we can’t even get Zwei to shut up.”

“Given what I’ve seen Zwei do out there with Dad, he could probably _take_ Manny.” She saw Jaune’s eyes constrict.

“Take that back.” He said in a too-even tone. She stood up, resting a hand on her hip and jabbing a finger towards him.

“Pffff, Zwei makes me look like an amateur, Jaune. He can maul a Boarbatusk five times his size!” Jaune stood up, glaring as he loomed up, tentacles twitching in frustration. She wasn’t about to be looked down at, and she stalked up to him, planting a finger in his chest. “Try that on for size, Grimm boy.”

Jaune firmly pushed the finger out of his chest, glaring at her. “The Grimm could overrun this _entire_ island in _a day_. The only reason we don’t is because we can’t be bothered. We’re too busy with control of ninety percent of the planet, so we’ll let _you_ _all_ enjoy your little corners.” He smirked with more smugness than she knew Jaune could even manage. “Not bad for my brainless housepets, huh?” Yang didn’t feel her eyes go red or her hair begin to crackle slightly.

She threw a punch at Jaune, a hard left uppercut. Jaune leaned back from it, a tentacle wrapping around her fist. He looked to the fist in surprise, then back to her, his smirk replaced by minor shock.

Yang _slammed_ her lips into his. He tried to speak, so she forced her tongue into his mouth to silence him. Her free hand grabbed a fistful of shirt, and pushed into his reach to press herself against him. Jaune had reached down, taking a strong grip on her butt and squeezing tightly. She withdrew her tongue and nipped at his lower lip as she broke from the kiss.

“Yang?” Jaune asked, voice still carrying the heat of their argument.

“Fuck you, Jaune.” She growled, fumbling at his belt with her one hand, the other still secured above her head by a black tendril. Jaune, rather than step away from the heat of her statement, drove against her, his own hands releasing her rear to fumble at her belt.

They’d only been doing this for a few weeks, not long enough to be skillful, but they were at least a little past the hesitant fumbling of last month. Jaune’s pants were loose and her’s on the ground moments later, Jaune releasing her hand so they could push at the other’s shirts. Her tank top hit the floor as Jaune’s tee went across her chair. His _glorious_ abs free, Yang began to run her fingers across them, letting her nails scratch harshly. Tentacles wrapped around her wrists, however, pulling her hands to the side.

“What?” she accused, trying to shake his grip loose. Jaune didn’t answer her, but instead took a firm grip of her waist and pulled her into another searing kiss, _his_ tongue pushing into her mouth. She tried to take hold of his hair, to run her hands down his chest or his back, but he wouldn’t relinquish his grip. Instead, his Tentacles brought her hands above her head, crossing them before a single black limb coiled them together. She pulled at the grip, but found it immovably strong.

It felt really good.

“We’re _so_ much stronger than we let you all think.” Jaune whispered in her ear in a growling tone as she felt two tentacles slide between her thighs, wrapping around her legs, and _lifting_ her off the ground. He raised her even with his face, red pupils boring into her very soul. She wanted to squirm under that gaze, wanted to step back or turn away or _something_ , but he held her secure, her feet well clear of the ground.

“You don’t look so tough to me.” She said, pushing as much of her anger as before into her words. Jaune smiled at her wickedly.

All three of his tentacles released her at once. She landed on her feet, bouncing slightly, and padded over to put herself between Jaune and the bed. She smirked at him as he crouched slightly, taking something close to a combat stance. It would be far more intimidating if he wasn’t in just a pair of boxers with jeans around his ankles. “Come on, big guy,” she purred. Jaune closed the gap between them in a heartbeat, his heavier form pushing her off balance onto the bed. “Will you stop playing around and get on with it?” she complained, propping herself up on her elbows.

Jaune, still standing at the bed’s edge, kneeled down. She started to scoot back to make room for him, but his tentacles slid out again. They took firm grips of her ankles and wrists, and dragged her closer to him. They also parted her legs just enough. Jaune dipped his head to the side, casually took hold of her purple panties and dragged them down her legs. The tentacles let go of her ankles to fling the garment aside before resuming their grip. She stared down her body in a strange mix of lust and anger as Jaune settled himself between her thighs.

She expected Jaune to try and make some comeback, some witty comment or remark. Instead, he ignored her stares settling himself in place and dragging her to his mouth. He breathed heavily on her womanhood, and she shuddered in his grip. Fingers pulled her open, and Jaune ran his tongue across her slit.

“Ohhhh god…” She moaned, relishing the return of this: she hadn’t realized how badly she missed him. Jaune’s tongue took another pass, this time passing lightly over her clit as he reached the top. “Fuck! Fuck, Jaune!” She tried to remember Jaune insulting her dog, or casually mentioning the Grimm were superior to her home. “You think you’re hot stuff, huh? Well, you’re not!” Jaune’s tongue played across her lips roughly, and she felt a finger slip inside of her. “Talk to me! Jaune!”

Jaune didn’t answer her. He kissed and licked and played with her increasingly wet pussy, his finger slowly building up speed as it pushed in slightly. She flexed in his grip, and he moved her hands back above her head. Both arms held by one tentacle, he brought the free limb down to her chest. It snaked inside the green bra where it began to play with her nipple. She bit down on her lip hard. Jaune slipped another finger in, pace quickening, and finally spoke.

“Got any more to say, Yang?” He asked as he pulled his tongue free of her petals, letting his fingers have full reign. She felt a low moan rise, but she held it down. Jaune watched her patiently: “You were talking pretty big earlier, where’d _that_ go?” He pushed deep then, curling his fingers just the way he knew she loved. She felt her thighs flex, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Jaune lowered his head back to her crotch where he used his tongue to toy with her clit.

She bucked up into his face, the tentacles giving her just enough leeway for it. She felt her legs quiver with the strain of the action, and Jaune moved his limbs farther up, loosening and tightening their coils as they moved from ankle to knee to thigh. Gritting her teeth, she glared down at the man: “That all you got, ba-AAAAA!” Her voice cracked as Jaune sucked on her clit mid-sentence. The tentacle playing with her breast began to flick and squeeze the nipple, the lacey fabric brushing the skin while his lower limbs squeezed and massaged her thighs and ass.

“Big, tough Yang is all jelly,” he teased, lifting from her long enough to speak. He planted a kiss just above her womanhood and began to pump faster. Her chest was beginning to heave, she kept squirming in his iron grip, feeling the friction of his coiled limbs. She could make out the faint sucking noise as his fingers slid in and out of her, the erotic sound pushing her farther along.

“J-J-Jauuu-” She couldn’t find the strength to comment as her boyfriend pumped into her, his tongue playing with her between taunts. She had been so _tight_ this whole trip. Wound up and up and up by all this stupid crap. He kissed her again, tongue flicking gently this time. His fingers, meanwhile, kept going.

“What are you gonna do, Yang?” He licked her again, sending shivers up her spine. “What are you gonna do?”

“I...I...I” He picked up speed again, he was merciless. “I-nnnnnng!” Her walls clamped down on his fingers, legs pulling against his tentacles to wrap around Jaune’s head. Jaune’s fingers kept their steady gliding, their slick motions aided by her nectar now flowing down them.

His tentacles kept up their pleasuring, as did his tongue, but his fingers began to slow. When he withdrew them for a final time, he looked down to his hand and the edge of the bed. “You’ve made such a mess, baby.”

When Jaune stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, Yang was fairly certain she could have cum all over again.

She gasped in breaths while Jaune continued to watch her with proud, satisfied eyes. Still not releasing his eldritch grip on her, he stood up and pulled off his boxers, his girth hard and ready. He finally joined her on the bed, prowling up to her on the mattress and taking a possessive hold of her face before crashing his lips into hers.

His firm grip nearly prevented her from pushing her body against him, but his free tentacle supported her back in its effort, gliding along her spine as she ground herself against his toned body. His kisses usually held a level of tenderness, even in their passion, but now she found only a burning hunger. A fervency she felt as he bruised her lips and plunged his tongue into her. His hands kept a forceful grip on her head, preventing her from pulling away.

She pushed against him harder, hungrily. She felt herself possessed to try something new, and she tried to speak. Jaune's throaty growls drowned her out, but she tried again louder. He broke from the kiss, mild concern on his face, but she was quick to redirect him.

“Grab me.” She said plainly. He lightly pressed his thumbs against her skin, and she rolled her eyes. “Not there, idiot.”

Slowly, but with enough decisiveness that he couldn't misinterpret, she lifted her chin. Exposing her neck to him.

* * *

Jaune, even through the heat of his lust, understood what his lover wanted: his hands around her throat.

It wasn’t really something they’d done before. He loved it when she kissed and bit _his_ neck, and Yang had taken a shine to his tentacles on her legs and waist, but this was new. A calmer, less incredibly horny Jaune would probably have hesitated about the action, checking with her to be sure this was what she meant. This, however, was not that Jaune.

Besides, they trusted each other.

He let go of her face, though not her lips, and settled both hands around her neck. It seemed so delicate in his loose hands, so fragile. He tightened his grip slightly and Yang seemed to purr into his lips. Her eyes, still red as his own, had a glassy shine to them he took as a good sign, so he leaned close to her ear.

“The big, bad Grimm has you now, Yang,” he whispered, nipping her jaw lightly to emphasize the point. He felt her twist and turn in his grip but not giving out the force he _knew_ her capable of. “ _I_ have you, aaalll to myself…” He pressed then, squeezing all of his grips; he felt more than heard Yang’s moan.

Jaune played a game of mental gymnastics as he toyed with the beautiful woman beneath him, however: how tight was too tight for her neck? He pushed her body against himself with his supporting limb, grinding her against his core as he flexed and squeezed. They’d found the pressure that was uncomfortable for her legs, but they were far stronger than her neck; no harder than her breasts, then? They were very sensitive, and while they _both_ enjoyed giving them attention, he could only be so rough with them. That sounded right, and if Yang was uncomfortable, she could break his wrist grip easily.

 _“Get back in there!”_ he called to himself, and Jaune craned his head back over Yang. “So, what’s the huntress gonna do?” He crooned to her, staring into her lust-fogged eyes. He felt Yang’s legs pull in his grip and her calves press down on the backs of his legs. He gave her his best “evil” smile: “Good girl.”

He steadied himself, steered both of their bodies to the correct position, and pushed inside of Yang with a determined thrust. He felt her clench hard around him and he let out his own grunt of satisfaction before pushing their mouths back together. They kissed roughly and sloppily as he pulled back from her core, then pushed back in, the bed creaking in approval. The motion was an even one, honed by thoroughly-enjoyed training and her evident pleasure, and he moaned into her mouth as she hummed against his encircling hands.

“You feel great today, baby,” he murmured as he thrust forward again, drawing a squeak from Yang. “But you always feel great around my cock.” He growled the last half of that, and the girl shivered happily beneath him as he again drew back for a forceful push.

He built up a steady pace, the wet slap of flesh on flesh filling their room as he drove into her. He was soon loosening his hold on her ass, neck, and breasts in rhythm with his thrusts, the return of the pressure and his cock working Yang into a franic state: he was on cloud nine too. She would nip at his lips, and pushed back against his thrusts with as much force as she could manage so restrained, it was intoxicating.

He decided to up the intensity; He released her lips, though Yang briefly chased after them, and hunched lower. With his hands above his head and with his thrusting, the position as he settled his mouth on her free breast was a little awkward, but Yang was obviously enjoying herself. One tendril had been alternating between her breasts for a while now, but he wanted to feel her for himself: the pale skin was flushed from its rubbing, her nipple hard. He licked it roughly, turning it with his tongue to her pleasure.

Yang’s chest and neck vibrated with the sound of her pleasure, and he continued to play with her. He closed his teeth down on the sensitive skin lightly, grazing the flesh and pulling a shudder from her lithe, hard frame. He upped the speed of his thrusts, nearly to the limit of what she found comfortable, and sucked lightly on the tit as his tongue continued to drag across her nipple. He squeezed down rapidly and hard with his tentacles, pulling her body taught for a moment as he shoved her into the next thrust.

A high and keening whine pushed through Yang’s lips as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, but he didn’t let himself slow. He kept pounding into her greedily, milking her climax for all it was worth. He kept plowing into her: woman, man, and bed groaning in concert with his thrusts. He felt it coming, and for the briefest moment he relaxed his hand and lifted his lips.

“Yang!” He said frantically, still pushing in. The girl didn’t speak, instead pressing into his rear with her crossed ankles as her response. Taking the woman’s permission to heart, Jaune resumed his rhythmic squeezing and sucking, doing his best to keep his thrusts regular and heated as he approached his own end.

With a mighty cry and a powerful shudder, the bed frame snapped.

Both Jaune and his lover let out undignified squawks as the bed folded up, the headboard collapsing on top of them and the tremendously tilted mattress.

With a fury unseen even on the sparring ground, the sex-addled teens threw themselves out of the wreckage, Yang kicking the offending headframe over and cracking the wood. Jaune, struggling to escape the freed fitted sheet, was growling in anger and honestly considering cutting his hand to summon a small horde of Nevermores to tear the offending fabric to shreds. He finally worked himself loose of the damned thing as Yang stalked around the other side of the ruined frame, tugging angrily but carefully, at her hair.

“FUCKING DAMNIT!” she howled, swinging a kick at the boxspring. “Can _one_ thing go right this trip!?” She took another swipe, this time at the duvet, and let out a frustrated growl. Jaune, still rock hard and furious, very much agreed with her opinion. “Jaune, get over here!” She spat out, getting on her knees and grumbling angrily under her breath.

Jaune did as she said, but when she leaned toward his cock, he caught her head. “What?!” She hissed, frustration still seething out.

His tentacles struck, seizing hold of her and lifting her from the ground. They deftly lifted her, wrapping around her spread legs and linking behind her shoulders. She was caught off guard by his grabbing her and looked to him in confusion. Until he took strong grip of her sides beneath her breasts and lined himself up for another round.

“Fuck it,” he growled through clenched teeth, “we don’t need the bed.” Even Yang seemed shocked by the ferocity of his voice, but he wiped it away by pushing into her. His lover cried in ecstacy, throwing her arms around his neck and taking hold as he quickly returned to his fast pace. They’d foregone a bed once before at Beacon, but Yang had been facing away from him for that: here, he pushed and pulled her body, her chest grazing his own as he brought her down to meet strong thrusts.

He was strong, it had been one of his few saving graces in school, and his grimm tentacles even stronger. With their uncompromising hold on Yang’s legs, ass and shoulders, along with the girl’s vice grip on his neck, he had no fear of losing her. So, he thrust with abandon, lowering and raising the girl to meet his own pumping action. His grip on her neck removed, Yang moaned continually as he fucked her. He met her eyes and found them blank, mouth hanging open as her cries escaped her.

 _“She’s beautiful.”_ Even in the rage and sex-induced haze, the thought pressed through to the center of his mind. He cut off her voice, bringing their lips together almost tenderly and leaving only the sound of his frenzied thrusting to fill the space. Their kisses did not slow their furious humping, however, both lovers mewling into the other’s mouth as they continued undaunted.

He pushed her against his core in a hard thrust, drawing her chest close against his own and released into her. His motions become ragged as he groaned into Yang, she groaned back as he filled her, grinding her hips against him as he released. His tentacles seized and clenched as his climax ended, drawing more erotic moans from Yang even while her gentle kisses led him from his haze.

She licked tenderly at his bruised and sore lips, their feathery touches in stark contrast to the virtual pounding he’d completed not a minute ago.  He eased the grip on her legs, which she wrapped around his waist for balance, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Oh fuck, Jaune,” she sighed in exhaustion, “Oh shit, that was amazing.” Jaune debated putting her down, but his girlfriend seemed genuinely worn. Instead, he backed up slowly until he reached the chair, easing them down together. She positioned herself to be sitting astride him, and Jaune felt his softening length slip free. He let out his own sigh as the chair accepted his weight, acknowledging the soreness from holding Yang up entirely for so long.

“I hope I didn’t go a little overboard at the end,” he said between easing breaths. Yang shook her head frantically, however, long hair brushing his neck and chest.

“No, god no! Jaune, I want you to do that again!” She coughed lightly, the barest laugh within it. “Maybe not for a couple days, because I won’t walk right tomorrow, but let’s absolutely do that again.” Jaune let out a sigh of relief and felt the twinge of anticipation at her enthusiastic agreeal.

Looking to the mass of blonde hair, Jaune asked unsurely: “Would, uh, you mind being aggressive again? Like when we started to get into it?” Yang pushed herself upright, smirking at his hopeful face.

“I thought you were enjoying our _lover’s spat_ , heh, is that your Mom’s side of the family talking?”  Jaune, slipping back into human form, thought back carefully on what he’d been feeling during their argument. Yang enjoyed his expression, however, giggling as she flexed fingers on his shoulders. “If it goes like that, and you squeeze my neck again, I’d be happy to: they do say making up is the best part of a fight.” She gave him a wink, and he dipped in for a kiss, holding her gently as she gripped his face.

A knocking on the door interrupted their moment. Jaune broke the kiss before resting his forehead on hers, letting out a tired sigh. Really, they couldn’t get any peace.

“I’m going to wash up, ‘kay?” He nodded his understanding as Yang slid off him, knocking still coming from the door. Jaune stoof, grabbed the damp towel he’d used to dry the bed, and went to see who wanted to talk.

Leaning from behind the door, he cracked it open to see Mr. Tan, the owner: “Yes, sir?” The older man registered Jaune’s naked state, and likely the running shower, and coughed into a hand.

“About, uh, fifteen minutes ago a lot of the nearby rooms said they heard a crash?” The pudgy gentleman studied his feet, and Jaune imagined he would have felt embarrassed if he wasn’t still annoyed at being interrupted.

“The bed broke, I’m sorry. I’ll pay for the replacement.” Tan blinked several times, failing to find words. “Mr. Tan, I really am sorry, but I’m, a little busy at the moment?” This, finally, broke the spell, and the older man stepped back towards the pouring rain.

“Right, yes. Eh, sorry to bother you. You’ll need to come by the main building and we’ll figure out your expenses for the damages. I’ll have the boys bring a spare frame over in… half an hour?” Jaune turned back towards the bathroom, considering how long it would be before they could make the space presentable.

“Would you be able to make it a full hour?” The older man spluttered at first, but quickly shook his hands.

“No, no, I mean yes! I mean, it won’t be a problem, have a good day Mr. Arc.” He practically fled the stoop, and Jaune closed the door, cutting off the sound of the torrential rain. Jaune scanned the room morosely: a shattered bed scattered across half the room, soiled sheets atop a sad looking mattress and box spring, oh, and cum on the chair as well.

 _“Lots of work to do…”_ The shower continued on in the bathroom, however, and Jaune was struck with a mischievous idea. As he had hoped, Yang had not locked the door; well, the lock was broken, but the principle was the same. Hair plastered to her back and neck, Yang poked around the curtain to see who had joined her and smiled widely.

“I don’t think we’re ready for round two”, he chuckled, “but think it would be more efficient for me to join you?”

“Nope!” She said happily, popping the P as she held the curtain open. It was _not_ faster, and the confined space certainly made their washing a pain, but it was the most entertaining shower of his life.

* * *

Yang texted her team aimlessly from atop the desk, legs swinging below her, as Jaune and a couple of the motel employees collected the remains of the bed and the bagged collection of sheets and chair covers. She also ignored their stares and the impressed looks they continually shot Jaune. When the old wreck had been removed and the bed replaced on its new frame, she hopped off and scooped up her jacket.

“Ready?” She asked, heading to the door. Jaune pulled up his hood and snatched his umbrella before holding the door open for her.

“Ready.”

Huddling close together beneath Jaune’s umbrella against the steady downpour, Jaune and Yang began the long walk to reclaim her bike, mired in the mud halfway to Jaune’s place. Her boots were already hopelessly coated in mud, but she still grunted in annoyance when they reached the edge of Patchwork and its paved sidewalks.

“Hey, Yang?” She looked up to Jaune, grinning sillily at her. He offered her the umbrella, which she accepted, and he knelt down beside her: “Hop on.”

“You’re such a goof!” She snorted, ruffling his hair.

“That’s not a no.~” He teased, shaking his back. “Weren’t you complaining about having a hard time walking earlier? Let me help you.”

Jaune, as she well knew, was a nice ride, even in the mud.

He’d broken a sweat by the time they reached Bumblebee, but thanks to his stupidly great stamina he was still ready to push the damn bike. Dragging her motorcycle uphill through the mud in the rain, she felt like she was prepping stories for her kids about how much better they had it compared to her. She looked over to Jaune as she considered whether she would make the trek ten or twenty miles long, and froze dead.

“Yang?” Jaune asked, looking over to her. “You alright?” She shook herself free, returning to pushing.

“Sorry! Weird thought hit me, my bad.” He grunted, and the two went back to pushing.

 _“Did I really just? I mean, Jaune’s great, and we’ve been together for a while now…”_ Ugh, and now she was considering _her future_ while she and her boyfriend pushed her bike up a muddy hill in the rain. She wasn’t even eighteen yet, not the time for this!

 _“Bet they’d be super cute.”_ No! Nope, not thinking about it. She had to distract herself. Going off her mental map, they had another few minutes of pushing until they got home, she just needed to keep herself busy.

“Hey, Jaune.” She squeezed through strained pushes.

“Yes, Yang?”

“When do I get to meet your family?” Now it was Jaune’s turn to lock up, and she immediately began to berate herself.

_“That’s your brilliant distraction?! You idiot, you moron, you absolute, completely-”_

“W-would you want to?” he asked, rushing back into place opposite her.

“Yes!” she said. _“FUCKING STUPID IDIOT!”_ she thought.

“Well, uhh…” Jaune drifted off, thinking, and Yang saw the trees ending ahead, her house just above the rise. “Seeing _mom_ would be hard: maybe impossible, what with the whole… you know. I could convince Dad to visit, though? And my sisters, yeah!” Jaune was warming to the topic, and Yang was as well, given the Queen of the _fucking Grimm_ was not on the invite list.

She may have been her boyfriend’s mother, but still! Plus, it would be way better if they came to them; Jaune’s “tower” sounded terrifying. Through the rain, she could barely make out her Dad on the covered porch. She thought he waved to them, it was hard to tell.

“I can give them a call, Dad at least will be able to answer?” Jaune sounded nervous, and frankly she was shaking in her boots, but…

“Yeah, yeah I think we should do that, babe. You met mine, I’ll meet yours.” Her dad hopped the railing and began to stomp downhill to meet them on their route to the shed. Jaune hummed nervously, but he didn’t say no. She could handle meeting his old man, right? And a few sisters? Ruby had said one of his younger ones was okay.

Tai joined them, taking position in the rear and helping them finally wheel the bike into the workshed. Both teneagers slumped once they were out of the rain, while her dad laughed.

“So, how was the walk?” he said, prodding her in the ribs.

“Oh, it was a regular stroll through the park.” She grunted, pushing herself up and walking over to Jaune. “Wanna hang out in here? I don’t think my ‘evil beastie’ knows you’re here.” Jaune smiled, but shook his head.

“Mr. Tan wanted to talk to me, remember? I’ll come by tomorrow though, okay?” He stood, wrapping her in a rain-soaked hug. Yang looked nervously to her Dad; he was watching them, but he didn’t seem angry. She turned back to Jaune and nuzzled her head into his chest before he could let her go.

“Jaune, I have a plan for tomorrow, but make sure to wear your good boots.”

“Are we going on a picnic?” He asked, chuckling from above her.

“No, I… I want you to meet my mom.” From the corner of her eye, she saw her father lock onto her, while Jaune fell silent. “It’s important to me. Please?” she whispered into his jacket. Jaune didn’t let go, rocking the two of them gently for a moment.

“Alright,” he whispered back, pressing his lips to the top of her head. She let go of his arms and stepped back, letting him walk by. Jaune offered her father his hand before he left, which the older blond accepted, and then her boyfriend was off into the rain. She and her father watched him go, stepping carefully through the upturned mud.

“He means a lot to you, doesn’t he?” her dad asked quietly from behind her. She kept watching the bobbing black form of Jaune as he made his slow way down the hill.

“Yeah, he does…” She started taking off her jacket and reached for the bucket and brushes hung by the door. “Means the world to me, dad.” She set the bucket beneath the rainspout and began gathering the cleaning supplies. “He’s gonna call home and see if I can meet his parents, do you wanna help me clean this thing up?” Looking back, she saw her father still watching out the door, following Jaune’s form.

Her father shook his head eventually, pulling the topped bucket inside for her. “Sorry, I was doing some work on the porch earlier. I’ll come back if you’re still working when I’m done, though.” Her father stepped out into the rain, holding up a hand. “Starting to lighten a bit, that’s nice.”

Yang, sloshing water into the mud-soaked crevice of her bike, grunted. That was nice: they only had two days left on Patch, but maybe it wouldn’t be a damn _monsoon_ when they left for school.

“Planning on bringing Ruby along tomorrow? We could make a trip out of it?” She missed the interest in her father’s voice as she inspected the machinery for damage.

“Thanks, but I was just gonna go with Jaune.” She was immersed into her work, missing her father close the shed door and watch a very interesting young man disappear into the trees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This time around, I listened to The Who’s “Behind Blue Eyes” on repeat: 91 times, so this story went a lot faster, yeah? I began this chapter days after C1, but stepped away to work on several other stories. Thanks, as before, to Spooky Noodle for reviewing my work for errors and for hosting this for me. What do y’all think of another go at this story?
> 
> B/N: Hi, this is your favorite shitty writer, Spooky Noodle. I just want to say how amazing everyone else is and how awesome a writer Aetheling is. Have I mentioned I'm trash tier lately? I'm like the Blake of this community, but without a Sun: a sun would provide either literal or metaphorical light to my life, which I don't have.


End file.
